Gypsy
by inpurifyingflame
Summary: Set in  fictional  Gypsy culture. They may know each other only a week but really, if it's true love does it matter? Rated M due to mature content. Full warnings inside. Mpreg.
1. Gypsy

_A/N: This is the first in a series of one-shots. Let me know if anybody would like a second part. I'm quite happy where I left it but wouldn't be opposed to writing more. I don't own Glee or anything related to it. _

_Summary: A wedding in gypsy Irish country brings social outcast Blaine and an over-protected Kurt together. With a background of (fictional/Google searched) gypsy culture and high expectations for marriage at such an early age combined with stereotypical clan rules, Kurt and Blaine find what they were searching for, each other. They may know each other only a week but really, if it's true love does it matter?_

_Notes: _

_This is the first story I have written since I received a horrible anonymous review. I have regained my muse and hopefully it will stay._

_There is no beta for this because I couldn't find someone._

_If anybody finds mistakes with language or an awkward sentence, mention it (nicely) in a review. _

_The language is made up from random Google translates and my imagination._

_A 'Cailin' is a boy who can reproduce and is as normal as anybody else._

_I mean no offence to the gypsy culture, I'm actually in awe of it_

_Warnings: Male x male kissing, violence, mentions of character death (not major), non-graphic mentions of non-consensual sex, fluff, consumption of alcohol, angst? I suppose._

**Gypsy**

Seventeen year old Blaine watched as his clan set up the decorations for the wedding which would occur at midday. He had enclosed himself in the foliage with a forgotten drink of mead that David had given him as they unloaded the belongings from the other two clans which would be watching the union.

One of the two clans, extremely traditional in their beliefs, travelled much like Blaine's in caravans everywhere they wished to go. The other was a little odd, preferring to keep caravans for travel only and lived in a small village somewhere unknown in the Irish country.

"Blaine, will you come and help please?" His younger sister spoke in perfect English. Blaine, having been brought up on gypsy language had a little more trouble conversing with those who were sent to special schools to learn the English language and culture.

"Yes, Ophelia," Blaine shouted in his native tongue and abandoned his mead as he went to help unload.

"What did you say Blaine?"

"Oh … yes!" He shouted again, forgetting the simplest English word he had learnt and chastised himself

As he and David lifted roughly constructed benches from the visiting clan he paused in his actions as he spotted a figure in the distance. The figure was slim, dressed in the finest clothing Blaine had ever seen and he suddenly felt self-conscious in his ragged brown pants and torn shirt. The dirty grey vest Blaine wore over the short thankfully hid most of the rips Blaine had gotten in his lifetime.

"He's pretty isn't he?" David spoke quietly in natural language as the figure danced around the fire, sashaying between his obvious friends. They paused in their movements, watching the boy burst out into magical laughter.

"He's a Cailin," Blaine realised, the blatant signs obvious as he watched on at the boy's dance.

"Yes."

"He's gorgeous."

"Yes," David chuckled, smacking Blaine over the head as they went to unload more furniture, "I'll leave him to you. You need a good experience or so in how to seize."

"I'm not going to seize him," Blaine mumbled, anger boiling up in him, "I couldn't do that to someone."

"You better start acting like a man Blaine," David said in a biting tone, "Or the Lords will have you dead if you do not fulfil your role in society."

"The Lords can't do anything if I marry into another clan," Blaine said, smiling slightly.

David smacked him on the head again as he moved off to help Ophelia with something. Blaine continued to watch the Cailin twirl and giggle before he stopped, locking eyes with Blaine. Blaine could see his cheeks redden from where he was standing and felt his own face grow warm. He turned away, finding himself face to face with sight of a man, Henry, running his hands over Ophelia's waist.

"Watch it," Blaine growled and Henry moved away with a frown. Blaine grabbed his friend by the shirt he was wearing, "If you dare seize her tonight and if she doesn't want it, no matter what you have consumed and what the punishment, I will murder you."

"Push off Blaine," Henry spat out, pulling himself from Blaine's grip, "How do you think your older sisters got wed eh? You should watch, it might teach you something. Perhaps you're a Cailin in a man's body the way you go about business."

"Shut up," Blaine hissed and ran off to his caravan.

He pulled apart the canvas and dived into his sleeping mat, ignoring his sisters' identical questions. Tonight was going to be a make or break. He knew that the Lords were watching him, waiting for him to make his move on a girl or a Cailin. There was no other way of wedding a partner than first seizing and then forcing them into a kiss. Blaine just didn't like the idea of forcing somebody to do something to benefit him.

Sighing, Blaine turned his attention to his sisters. He had seven sisters, two older and five younger than him. He swore to do anything to protect his younger sisters, especially Ophelia as she was just over marrying age.

The wedding today was between a Cailin of Blaine's clan and a male of the beautiful boy's clan, the Liala clan. The clans both had to attend with their leaders, the parents of those who were marrying and those of marrying age who weren't already engaged to marry another. The third clan that would be attending was already in the area and therefore was invited by the Lords of Blaine's clan, the Harlia clan.

Blaine caressed the blue ink that ran from his left hand to the crook of his elbow. His name was pierced into his skin. The other arm remained untouched, the name of his partner to be inked there once they had been wed. Ophelia arrived back in the caravan.

"Will you braid my hair Blaine?" She asked and Blaine nodded, sitting behind her and working her long black hair into braids before securing them with a tie.

He dressed himself in his father's old dress shirt and pulled on his nicest pair of black pants out of respect to the wedding party. Heaving a sigh, he offered Ophelia his arm and with a glance to make sure his younger siblings would be okay on their own, they stepped out.

The ceremony was to be held in front of a large tree that had been dubbed the marriage tree. People would flock to this place to be wed especially in the summer time with the lakes not a day's walk away.

The Cailin was dressed in traditional black and white, with blue streaked through his hair and the paint over his eyes being a vibrant blue. Blaine sat on one of the benches he and David had unloaded, alternating his glance between the ceremony where the Cailin stood, trembling as he faced his partner and the beautiful Cailin who sat posed, back straight, on the benches on the other side of the aisle.

"Under oath you, Harris, ailing from the Liala clan, take your engaged to be wedded until your spirit leaves this Earth."

Harris smiled peacefully at Nicolas who trembled once more. Blaine had heard stories of men being vicious towards women, and even more so against a Cailin.

"I do under this oath," Harris spoke quietly. The same question was given to Nicolas who responded shakily.

"By the power do vested in myself, I declare this man and this Cailin wed."

And just like that, the ceremony was over. The wedded pair were to kiss and Blaine felt a longing for a partner as Harris gentle pressed his lips to Nicolas' who remained stationary. He saw Harris' expression of hope drop and they walked away into the clearing that had been set up for the celebration.

Blaine walked slowly behind the wedding party, spying the boy up ahead when David pounced on his back. Blaine grunted and fell to his knees, tipping over sideways. He playfully turned David over, smothering his friend in punches to his stomach before David held his arms up in mercy. Standing up, David offered his hand to Blaine and he was pulled to his feet. Blaine caught the boy watching him and flushed under his accusing stare.

"Come on mate, let's get you a drink," David yelled over the music that started up.

Blaine didn't know when he stopped drinking as he sat against the upturned roots of a large tree, feeling comfortable in the gap between roots. He gazed up at the stairs, feeling the alcohol buzz his mind. A shout to his right caused the buzz to wear off a little.

He watched as his best friend, previously so calm and clever, held onto the waist of a girl about his age and dragged her underneath an abnormally large weeping willow. He stood up and walked away from his place of comfort, drowning out the screams of the girl being grabbed with the beat of the music. Grabbing mead to drown out the visions of the petrified girl, Blaine wandered through the crowds to where he could look at the wedded pair as was the custom.

Harris looked unhappy but not angry as Nicolas sat to his right, fingering the ring on his finger. Neither seemed to want to join in the celebrations or even look at each other. Blaine wondered what Harris' clan was like, the clan the beautiful boy was from because Harris didn't look like the ferocious men Blaine had encountered, nothing like Blaine's father.

Blaine leaned against the table and swallowed his drink while he watched the boy dance with members of his own clan. He never noticed Harris come up next to him.

"Hello," he greeted in English and Blaine greeted him in return, "You are from Nicolas' clan yes?"

"I am," Blaine confirmed.

"He does not like me."

Blaine felt a rush of pity for Harris who looked genuinely upset. He grabbed mead from behind him and offered it to Harris who refused.

"I would like to remain uh how you say ... straight minded tonight," Harris said, smiling sadly.

Blaine knew that the wedding night for a couple was the most treasured memory for all newly married people and he mentally praised Harris for his decision to remain without alcohol for Nicolas.

"You like watching Kurt?" Harris asked and Blaine turned to him with a questioning expression, "The boy you watch, his name is Kurt. He's my cousin."

"Oh," Blaine said not knowing how to respond, "I like … watching him, yes."

"He is not engaged," Harris whispered, leaning into Blaine to speak in his ear, "He has had several suitors, all of which he has refused."

"That does not make me feel good about asking him to kiss me," Blaine replied and sipped his drink while Harris chuckled and reverted to gypsy language.

"You have the mentality of the Liala clan," He said, "We do not go to violence to pursue the ones we find beautiful. Nicolas does not understand this and believes that at any moment I will lash out and hit him. We have only spoken twice you know?"

"Really?" Blaine asked, genuinely interested, "Why?"

"I am old, older than I should be for marrying age because I fell ill for several months at a time and missed my mark. My father arranged this with your Gatta, your head of clan."

"Ah," Blaine understood now why Nicolas looked absolutely terrified. He couldn't stand the thought of going into a marriage without knowing the true colours of the man he was marrying. "If it would help you, I would tell you that Nicolas comes from a family where his father was very violent towards his mother very often much like we all are and his brothers are not Cailin so they grew up thinking violence was the way to live."

"I didn't know that," Harris said, tears pooling in his eyes as he gazed in what could only be described as a loving expression at Nicolas. "How should I help him? I must live in your clan now."

"Take him away from here," Blaine whispered, "Take him into Irish country and build a life with him. You may have to be a part of my clan but you are allowed to build your own as an alternative. He's always loved exploring with his brothers before he developed into a Cailin body."

"I will remember that," Harris said, eyes wide as a stray tear ran down Nicolas' face. "I must go now. Thank you Blaine."

"Anything to help you," Blaine replied as Harris hurried off. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he finished his drink. "I thought you were going?"

"I am," Harris said and pulled Blaine to him so he could whisper again, "Kurt is being pursued by a man who I shudder to think may have already seized somebody tonight. Be a man, Blaine."

With that, Harris wandered off to Nicolas who didn't even look up at his husband's return. Blaine glanced around to find Kurt being hauled off into the same foliage David had occupied previously. He ran off, following them into the bushes. With all the courage he could muster, Blaine threw his entire weight against the man who had pinned Kurt to the ground and had placed a hand over Kurt's mouth as to avoid the screaming. The man was sent sprawling into the dirt and Blaine quickly grabbed Kurt's forearms, pulling the boy behind him.

"Blaine?" The man asked and quickly went off into a rant, "That was my seize. How dare you put me off! You're more of a man than I thought!"

"First of all Jon," Blaine started, hearing Kurt whimper behind him, "I seized him just after the sun had fallen and had gone off to drink. You had no right to seize someone who had already been done! He's mine!"

"Well done Blaine, I mean look at him," Jon ran his eyes over the exposed sections of Kurt's body, "Did he put up a fight? I like a feral Cailin."

"He put up a little struggle but I managed to get him down," Blaine lied smoothly and Jon chuckled, patting Blaine on his shoulder as he walked back to the celebrations. He turned around to face the shivering boy behind him. "Are you okay?"

"I was just seized, what do you think?" Kurt snapped in quick English, pulling his fancy clothing back into place. "I suppose it's your turn now?"

"I do not understand," Blaine said, brow furrowed as he tried to comprehend what Kurt had said. "It is … not my uh turn."

"You don't speak English very well." It wasn't a question.

"No," Blaine replied simply and rubbed at his curls. "Uh I am uh sorry."

"It's okay," Kurt gave him a small smile, "Thank you for helping me and for lying about seizing me so he would go. That was very brave."

Blaine flushed as Kurt changed the second part of his words into his language so he could understand it.

"It's okay Kurt, I'm sure if I was in trouble and you were a man then you would have helped me too."

"How do you know my name?" Kurt asked quickly, looking around with his eyes wide to see if anybody was around. "I never told you my name."

"I spoke to Harris earlier," Blaine replied, moving to sit on a log close by, "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine," Kurt said, tentatively stepping towards Blaine, "Do you mind if I sit?"

"Not at all." Blaine patted the wood next to him. It was silent for several moments before Kurt started speaking.

"You're not like the other men in your clan," Kurt stated, his voice strong.

"You've got that right."

"And you're not a Cailin are you?" Blaine laughed at this.

"No, no I'm not. You are, aren't you? Your body is different."

"Yes," Kurt said simply, "I am and many people wish to exploit that. You, however, seem to differ from them despite being a man."

"I don't like the thought of forcing somebody into something that they don't want to be a part of, including seizing, kissing and marriage."

Kurt stared at him incredulously, eyes wide but not with fear. He played with a peeling piece of wood for a moment, his eyes dropping down to his fingers.

"You are an odd one," He finally spoke, looking up in anticipation of a reprimand but Blaine merely laughed loudly, causing Kurt to give a small smile.

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine chuckled, watching Kurt's pale hand caress the wood. He gently pressed two fingers to the back of Kurt's hand, stroking the smooth skin gently before pulling back. "Sorry."

"You can keep doing that," Kurt whispered, "It feels nice."

Blaine repeated the action, feeling the minute bumps of Kurt's bones beneath his skin. He ran his two fingers over Kurt's own digits before nudging Kurt's hand over gently so he could tickle his palm. Kurt giggled at the feeling and Blaine pulled away once more, grinning. They sat together in silence, listening to the screams coming from the opposite side of the clearing. The music was still going and cheering had started.

"I think I might like you Blaine," Kurt whispered out of the blue. Blaine looked at him in slight shock and Kurt gave him a nervous smile, "Do you think you might like me?"

"I think, given the chance, I could like you very much," Blaine replied honestly, looking away once more. "I do not know you but if I could learn about you, I think I would like you."

He felt a slight prodding at his hand and looked down to see Kurt's fingers entwining with his own darker hand. He looked at Kurt's face to see him looking completely uncertain.

"It's okay Kurt," Blaine soothed and allowed Kurt to grip his hand, "Why do you look so nervous?"

"I've never done this, ever," Kurt mumbled, "I have to tell you something."

He stood up suddenly and Blaine blinked several times to make sure he was looking at Kurt's lithe body in the moonlight and not dreaming.

"You will not look at me the same after this," Kurt said and Blaine started worrying. He had just found a person actually found his beliefs endearing and now it was all going to come crashing down? Oh God, what if Kurt was engaged? What if his father was a huge man who could take Blaine down in a second? "Blaine?"

"I'm listening," Blaine replied, voice cracking.

"Two years ago, when I was sixteen, I was living the best life my father could give me," Kurt began, tears already running down his face. "I was at a celebration, a birthday, not a wedding when this man seized me. I was waiting for a seize, I was sixteen and, don't mind me, but I was beautiful and I wanted to marry early. All the Cailin, even the girls envied me."

"You are beautiful," The words fell out of Blaine's mouth before he could stop them. Kurt gave him a watery smile and continued.

"I was seized and taken away into the trees much like tonight. The only difference was I didn't have somebody to save me. I … I was kissed and the man, the man didn't s-stop t-there which is not n-normal for a s-seize. It is usually just a k-kiss, whether f-forced or n-not, not t-that."

Kurt let out a choked sob and fell to his knees but held up a hand to stop Blaine rushing to him.

"He was put to d-death obviously. My father was f-furious and I haven't been let out of his s-sight until tonight. He has fallen ill on this travel and I was put under watch but she was seized and t-then I was."

"Kurt," Blaine whispered gently, "Why would that change my opinion of you?"

"I'm d-dirty Blaine. I tell anyone who seizes me that I've been used and they leave me alone. T-they d-don't want a partner who has been r-ruined. That man, J-Jon had his hand over my mouth so I couldn't tell him."

Kurt's hand dropped to his side as he cried, head bowed to the ground. Blaine moved to kneel down next to him, lifting Kurt's head with a finger.

"There is nothing wrong with you Kurt," Blaine said quietly but with a stern tone, "Absolutely nothing. You are beautiful. I've been watching you all night."

Kurt locked eyes with Blaine but continued crying so Blaine changed tactics. He spoke in English.

"Kurt, you did not … believe … I am bad for … not doing what … _they_ do," Blaine spoke, scolding himself for even trying to speak in English. "I do not believe you are bad for … being … hurt. You … are … beautiful."

Kurt gave a choked laugh and fell into Blaine with an 'oomph' from the latter man. Blaine hugged Kurt to his chest, breathing in the flowery scent of his hair and relishing in the feeling of a body so close to his.

Blaine held him for a long time, never minding the ache in his knees from supporting both his weight and Kurt's and ignoring the cheers that grew quieter over time.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"I believe the celebration is over," Blaine said gently and Kurt rocked back to support himself.

"I agree," He said softly.

"May I escort you back to your clan?"

Kurt smiled. "You may."

Blaine moved to his feet and offered an arm to Kurt who giggled quietly. Before they reached the edge of the trees, Kurt stopped walking. Blaine looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Blaine," Kurt started, "May … I would like you to kiss me."

Blaine's eyes grew wide as he looked down at Kurt's rosy lips and back up at his glittering eyes before nodding.

"Only if you're sure," He spoke quietly.

With Kurt's responding smile and a nod, Blaine closed his eyes and hoped for the best. Kurt giggled before meeting his lips midway. Blaine let out the breath he was holding as he moved his lips softly against Kurt's before pulling away and opening his eyes. Kurt's were still closed.

"Kurt?"

"Again?" Kurt whined, refusing to open his eyes. Blaine chuckled and pressed his lips to Kurt's in a longer kiss followed by a quick short one before pulling back as Kurt's eyes opened.

"Was that okay?" Blaine asked, biting his lip.

"Thank you," Was all Kurt said in reply as he took a deep breath, "That was wonderful."

"I have only known you for a little time," Blaine spoke softly, "But I feel as though I have been looking for you forever. Somebody who'd accept me the way I'd accept them."

Kurt blushed but didn't reply, moving into an embrace that lasted too short a time. After Blaine had walked Kurt back to his caravan, he spent some time in a daze locating his own before falling through the canvas and straight into dreamland. He dreamt of Kurt, his pale skin, his wide blue eyes and his lips. He dreamt of his own lips on Kurt's lips, moving steadily as arms wrapped around his waist.

"Blaine?"

He ignored this before diving straight back into Kurt's lips, running his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip before meeting another tongue.

"Blaine?"

"Mmm what?"

He let out a mixture of English and 'gypsy' swear words as something hard landed on his stomach. Opening his eyes, he found identical hazel looking back and giggles to his left. His sisters sat around him as he attempted to find his bearings.

"What do you want?" He asked, sleep obvious in his voice. His head was pounding and his stomach twisting horribly.

"You didn't get back till late big brother," Ophelia smirked and Blaine glared.

"I was busy," He mumbled, pushing the sheet off his body before realising he slept in his good clothes.

"What were you doing?" Anna asked, her nose wrinkling in curiosity.

"Do you not mean, _who_ was he doing things with?" Elinor laughed and Blaine grunted, swatting her arm for good measure before remembering something.

"Ophelia did you get seized last night?" Blaine asked in a serious voice and Ophelia blushed.

"I did," She replied and before Blaine could openly retort, "It was George, Blaine. I didn't mind giving him a kiss."

"Is he going to ask for your hand?"

"I hold great hope that he does," Ophelia stated, blush building in her cheeks, "I like George."

"Just be careful," Blaine said, rubbing her shoulders, "He does not have to ask for permission."

"I know Blaine," Ophelia said softly.

Blaine nodded and quickly vacated the caravan. Not many people had stirred in the early morning, several people staggering around fires in front of their caravans. A few women and Cailin had started washing. Blaine spotted Harris re-tethering horses to a tree and wandered over. Harris saw him and greeted him enthusiastically with a hug.

"How is everything?" Blaine asked and Harris grinned, pulling him onto the steps of the caravan so they could peek in.

Nicolas lay peacefully sleeping. The blanket they shared was wrapped around his obviously naked body as his shoulders and bare feet were revealed.

"I take it the night was good," Blaine smiled and Harris nodded.

"He is the most amazing person I have met. Once we started talking it was like magic. He allowed me to touch him and he said he enjoyed it. I believe I am the happiest man alive today." Harris sighed and closed the door quietly, "Did you talk to Kurt."

"Yes I spoke with him," Blaine blushed and Harris gestured for him to continue, "He told me about his past and … he allowed me to kiss him."

"Wow, he told you?" Harris looked at him in disbelief as Blaine nodded, "You do not care?"

"No I do not care. To me it was not real for him, to me he has never been touched because it was forced," Blaine explained, squinting as the sun burst forth from behind the clouds. "If he allows me, if his father allows me, I would like to be the first to make him feel pleasure out of those experiences rather than forced pain."

"You're a good man Blaine," Harris said, clapping Blaine on the back before chuckling and looking over his shoulder. "I take Kurt's judgement very seriously."

Blaine blinked once and looked behind him to see Kurt coming up to Harris and Nicolas' caravan, blushing deeply at the sight of Blaine.

"Good morning Kurt," Harris grinned and Kurt greeted him quietly before requesting Blaine privately. "I'll just be going to wake Nicolas so we can begin to travel. Treat him well."

They wandered over to growth of trees, ducking under and sitting on the log once more. Kurt remained silent, hands on either side of his body with tense arms. Blaine thought he should try and explain himself.

"Kurt, I am sorry for kissing you last night. I should not have done so because now I believe you are not ready for something like that."

"Do you regret it?" Kurt asked in a sharp tone.

"No," Blaine said immediately, "I don't regret kissing you but I regret taking advantage of you."

"You didn't," Kurt replied quickly, relaxing slightly and Blaine smiled. "I believe I thought you may have regretted kissing me because I asked. Men just do it from what I heard, to many people before deciding on somebody. Cailin should not instruct men to do anything."

"You believe after our discussion that I would think you couldn't ask me something?" Blaine questioned and Kurt hung his head.

"You are disappointed," Kurt mumbled and Blaine lifted his head to meet his eyes.

"I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you, I don't want you to think that you are going to be punished if you ask me something. Did … _he_ punish you?"

Kurt looked beside himself at that question, eyes wide and eyes pooling with water. He rubbed at his eyes with little avail as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Oh beautiful," Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt close as he gave a small whimper. "I would never do that to you. I couldn't bear to hurt somebody, especially you. You are so beautiful."

"You are the nicest man I have met," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's neck and felt the vibrations of Blaine's laughter.

"I want to propose something," Blaine said and Kurt nodded against Blaine, "I propose we spend the week you remain here learning each other. We can walk to the lakes one day and I can show you everything I know and in return you can teach me about your culture."

"I would like that," Kurt said quietly, free of tears.

"May I kiss you?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, tilting his head up.

Blaine met Kurt's lips with a sigh. They were everything he remembered, soft like the silk of his mother's prized dress. He felt a tentative poke from Kurt's tongue on his own lips and opened them willingly. Their mouths melded together as their tongues danced shyly. Kurt pulled away abruptly with a large smile which Blaine matched happily.

"We should start learning," Blaine said and Kurt blushed.

"I thought we were," Kurt replied cheekily. Blaine moaned before pulling Kurt flush against his body and made sure he was thoroughly kissed before pulling away. "Oh my."

Most of the week was spent in the exact same position whether it was in the depths of the forest or in the long grass with wildflowers that grew several miles away. Blaine was true to his word and after Kurt gained permission from his ill father, he packed a bag and gave instructions to Ophelia to keep the girls in order before running out the canvas and meeting a giggling Kurt in the clearing as the sun began to rise. They kept their hands locked together as they walked down the beaten track, the trees growing thin before they came across the sparkling blue that made up several different lakes.

"I have never seen equal to it in my life," Kurt stared, amazed at the unusual sight.

"I have," Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a light kiss to his neck and relishing in the giggle that was let out. "I have seen greater."

"You are too good to me," Kurt whispered as Blaine continued to kiss his neck softly before moving to pull out the blankets from his bag. They found a place under the shade of the trees to sit and Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap as they watched the lakes glisten under the harsh sunlight.

"Will you kiss me?" Kurt asked, turning around slightly so he could see Blaine.

"Of course."

Blaine pressed his lips down to Kurt's and immediately Kurt opened his mouth. Their tongues moved together viciously before Blaine tore his mouth away, instead preferring to kiss down Kurt's next to where it met his shoulder. He sucked gently, causing Kurt to writhe against him.

"Is it too much?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded albeit reluctantly. Blaine couldn't help but be proud of the mark that was building on Kurt's skin.

With a final kiss to Kurt's lips, Blaine shimmied from under him and stood up, pulling off his tattered shirt, thankful that Kurt did not mind his old clothes. Kurt's eyes were wide as he took in Blaine's masculine form and moved his hands to his own clothing.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Blaine reminded him and Kurt nodded, continued to untie his vest and then his shirt. "You're so beautiful."

Blaine took in the milky skin, only tarred by one long, white scar running from Kurt's bellybutton down under his bottoms.

"It's from that night," Kurt said quietly as Blaine moved forward, rubbing a finger along it and Kurt shivered.

"If I could take it back for you I would," Blaine breathed as he looked up into Kurt's eyes which were shining brightly. "Would you like to go into the water?"

They ran down the hill together, jumping straight into the freezing blue. Blaine dove beneath the water, opening his eyes and finding Kurt's legs. He swam subtly through the reeds and grabbed hold of a foot and touched it gently. Kurt spun around, looking for Blaine who swam around behind him and shot out of the water with a roar. Kurt screamed as Blaine tackled him into a wet hug from behind and they both fell with a loud splash.

"My hair!" Kurt shrieked as they treaded water in the middle of the lake, Blaine cackling happily.

"You're beautiful," He reminded Kurt who was rubbing his hands through the chestnut locks with a look of displeasure.

They swam around each other for hours occasionally splashing each other as the sun moved down from its peak in the clear blue sky. They swam to the edge where Blaine pushed himself out to sit on the edge, holding on to Kurt as he did the same. They sat side by side, legs hooked around each other in the water and they conversed happily as they dried. Blaine's hair dried into its normal curly state and he chuckled as Kurt's lay flat against his head.

"My hair is not to be the object of your amusement," Kurt said bitterly but a smile played on his lips.

"You look so innocent with your hair looking like that," Blaine said, laying back against the warm grass and pulling Kurt down against him, "I cannot even fathom to think how somebody could hurt you."

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's warm body happily as the sun moved through the sky and soon was sinking into the horizon in the most beautiful display Kurt had ever seen. He relayed this to Blaine who heartily disagreed and mumbled something about 'Kurt' and 'more beautiful than any sunset'. They pulled apart when night fell, Blaine going to work on a small fire while Kurt organised the blankets into casual bedding.

"Your father did agree for you to sleep the night with me?" Blaine questioned as he pulled out bread, a small amount of fruit and beans and caught Kurt looking at the food. "Sorry, its all I could find."

"The food is lovely," Kurt stated, avoiding Blaine's first question.

"Kurt, answer me please," Blaine said, hoping that Kurt's father and the Gatta of Kurt's clan had agreed, "Did he agree?"

"He agreed to let me come with a friend to the lakes," Kurt mumbled and Blaine groaned.

"He's going to put me to death for leading his son astray," Blaine pushed his head into his hands and groaned again.

"He will not," Kurt said, chewing thoughtfully on a few grapes, "He won't be pleased but he certainly will not put you to death."

Blaine groaned again and fell back on the blanket.

Thankfully when the boys returned the next afternoon after another dip in the lake, Kurt's father was still in bed, recovering from the nasty fever. Kurt squeezed his hand in encouragement as they made their way up the steps of the largest caravan Blaine had ever seen and possibly the nicest.

"Father, I would like to introduce Blaine," Kurt chirped in English as they came into the view of a balding man sitting up in something Blaine only saw in books that involved stories about Manor life.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Blaine spoke in gypsy language and Kurt frowned a little.

"Does he speak any English?" Kurt nodded.

"Only a little and with much difficulty." Burt sighed.

"I should put you in the cell when we go back to town for the fear you have caused," He mumbled and Kurt blushed.

"We went to the lakes, I was safe the entirety of the travel," He argued and Burt scowled.

"I specifically told you that you could not stay the night but I am under the assumption that you are quite infatuated with this boy." Kurt's blush deepened and he squeezed Blaine's hand again. "As he is with you taking into consideration how he is looking at you at present."

Kurt looked to Blaine who was staring at him with curiosity but there was no doubt that there was an underlying sense of love that Kurt knew from watching his mother and father before his mother's death.

"I like him very much father," Kurt smiled and Blaine blushed, knowing enough English to know what Kurt said. "He will not hurt me."

"We are moving on this evening," Burt said and Kurt looked down.

"I know. I thought I could remain with him," Kurt suggested, not meeting Burt's eye. A slap against the wood of the caravan caused Blaine to jump.

"No."

"Father please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"That is my final word."

Kurt let out a sob and shot out of the caravan, leaving a very confused Blaine behind. Burt was looking at Blaine a quizzical expression.

"I do not … under … stand why Kurt … is sad," Blaine commented lamely.

"My son is everything," Burt replied in gypsy language, "He has been hurt and I cannot allow him to be hurt again."

"I would never even think about hurting him," Blaine stated, "He is very special to me and I came with him to see you because I would like to court him."

"I had believed the Harlia clan seized and wed the next day," Burt stated dryly, "In a particularly violent manner. You seem different."

"I have been told," Blaine smiled, "My father was a typical Harlia man, violent against my mother for having birthed two girls and while he calmed a little when I came along his anger only returned even worse when five girls were born after me."

"What does this have to do with Kurt?" Burt asked and Blaine took a deep breath.

"I walked into our caravan one evening, very small for eight children, with my second oldest sister, my oldest already wed and gone. The girls were all crying, watching my father smack my mother into her early death. He then started on my sister and before I knew it, I had him pinned under my fourteen year old body, his breath smelt like very strong mead. He died."

"I thought I was no better than he was, killing my mother. It took a long time to realise I was acting to save rather than to kill. It took a longer time to realise my father was not a bad man. He had no defence to his behaviour to be sure but it was the way in which he was raised."

Blaine looked Burt directly in the eye. "I was raised just as my sisters were raised. Give another year and I would've been taught that women and Cailin were merely property and it is a possibility I could be just like my father but I was never taught. I was teased mercilessly for not being taught properly but nevertheless I am who I am and I would never hut Kurt, not after what I've experienced and how it can tear a family apart."

Burt processed this for a moment before speaking.

"Have you told Kurt?" He asked and Blaine shook his head. "I suggest you tell him before I allow you into my village and wed my son."

Blaine's eyes lit up and his mouth formed into a large smile. He quickly thanked Burt before rushing out, knowing exactly where Kurt would be. He ducked under the low branches of the tree and found Kurt, his back leaning against the log. Without a single moment's hesitation, Blaine launched straight into his story, everything he told Burt.

"There was a reason you didn't believe I was dirty," Kurt said thoughtfully, "You had also experienced something horrible."

"It was a while ago, I can barely remember it," Blaine mumbled kneeling in front of Kurt, "Kurt, your father has given me permission to ask for your hand."

Kurt's eyes shot to Blaine's hazel stare and his mouth dropped open.

"However, I will not ask you until I can ask you in perfect English," Blaine stated and Kurt's expression altered into the biggest smile Blaine had seen before throwing himself into Blaine's arms.

"Thank you, Blaine, thank you," Kurt spoke, voice muffled against Blaine's chest. Blaine tucked his face into the crook of Kurt's neck and breathed in his scent, knowing he could remain with this boy forever.


	2. Traveller

_A/N: This is the continuation of Gypsy, perhaps a month or so after where it left off. THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH for all the alerts, reviews and favourites I have received. You seriously make me so happy! I don't own Glee or anything related to it. If you want a continuation AFTER this one drop me a review or a message. I'd be happy to continue this universe (I might even if nobody wants me to continue)._

_Summary: As Blaine travels into a new world he realises that he missed out on a large part of learning to become a man. With a relationship to keep together and the combination of gypsy tradition and western culture will see an unhappy friend, the decision between loyalty to a clan and loyalty to beliefs and an event to alter Blaine forever. After all, love can survive anything … right?_

_Warnings: Male x male kissing, __**mpreg!**__, sweet but graphic sexual content__** (basically fluffy smut, proceed with caution)**__, mentions of non-consensual sex, fluff, mentions of violence. _

_Gypsy Facts: I re-wrote Gypsy four times before finally making it work. _

**Traveller **

Blaine could never wrap his head around the bustle of the English country town even if he did venture into the mayhem every other day. Thankfully the town was quiet as Blaine strolled down the dirty lanes before stalls had finished setting up for the day, looking for the shop he so desperately needed to find. Feeling his nerves start, Blaine located the store and knocked quietly. The door opened and a woman's face peeked through the crack, light flooding the steps Blaine was standing on.

"Master Blaine, what are you doing up and about at this hour?" Tallulah the owner's wife asked as Blaine stepped into the shop, "Looking for a special token perhaps, without your court knowing?"

Blaine chuckled and replied in almost perfected English.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm looking for a ring in all honesty." Tallulah broke into a smile and moved forward to hug him. "I wish to propose marriage."

"I have just the thing for Kurt!" She squealed and went into the back of the store.

Blaine looked around the room, thoughts running a mile a minute as he took in the structure of the building. It was odd to be standing in a building, even after a month of attending English classes in the large hall. He supposed Ophelia had the same experience when his parents sent her off to school into town. A month ago, before he met the love of his life, Blaine would have never thought to believe he could be living in an English village, mingling with gypsy and western folk alike in stone buildings and gravel paths.

If he were honest he would tell Kurt that he missed the freedom of travel, the large expanses of fields and the shimmering lakes. He missed the wake ups from his five younger sisters; missed David's teasing, missed his fading memories and missed the ability to wear tattered clothes with nobody to question it. Blaine was so lost in thought he missed Tallulah's entrance.

" … you can see the silver that was melted nicely. I have Kurt's measurements already from a gift Burt gave him when he came of age. The stone reflects Kurt's eyes do you agree? Blaine?"

"Sorry," Blaine apologised and looked at the ring, "I was within my thoughts."

Tallulah laughed as she handed Blaine the ring. Blaine turned it over, watching the light from the candles reflect off the surface.

"I do not possess such money to purchase this," Blaine said politely and went to hand the ring back.

Tallulah pushed his hand back. "Nonsense, consider it a gift to your marriage."

Blaine had thanked the woman profusely in a mash of English and gypsy language much to her amusement and left the store humming his favourite childhood tune. The sun was moving steadily through the sky, white clouds obscuring the blue canvas that Blaine loved. He skipped his way up the path to Kurt's house and slipped through the wooden door quickly.

"Good morning, Blaine," Burt greeted in a gruff tone as Blaine walked into the room, "Why do you look so nervous?"

"I have a question to ask," Blaine replied, his voice small. Burt waved a hand for him to continue, "I wish to ask for Kurt's hand to wed."

Burt chuckled heartily before standing up and clapping Blaine hard on the shoulder.

"I have already given you that honour," Burt said, laughing at Blaine's curious expression, "Cast your thoughts back to the afternoon we left for the village. You asked if you could court my son and I agreed, stating something about being able to wed if my memory remains."

"It had slipped from my mind," Blaine mumbled and Burt chuckled again.

"Have you acquired a ring?"

"Yes, sir," Blaine said, pulling out the ring for inspection. Burt nodded in approval and quickly handed it back as Kurt's voice rang through the house. "I should go and greet him the morning."

Burt nodded again, sitting back down in the chair he was previously occupied and smiled as he listened to Kurt's cheerful voice floating through the walls.

"Can I interest you in a walk around the land?" Blaine questioned as he grinned at the pale boy in front of him who replied with a nod and a smile.

Their hands were clasped as they walked down the path and through the back gates to the small grassy paddock, the only expanse of nature Blaine could find within a reasonable distance. They sat in the long grass, Kurt sitting between Blaine's open legs and leaning against his chest with a content sigh as the blades tickled his ears. They were in their own private world when they sat here.

"Kurt, I want to tell you something," Blaine spoke quietly into his ear in his traditional gypsy tongue, "This past month has been amazing with you. I grew to like you and now I have realised that I am in love with you."

"You are in love with _me_?" Kurt titled his head up to look at Blaine and the latter was lost in his sparkling blue eyes.

"Do not look so shocked," Blaine chuckled and with a quick kiss to Kurt's lips he continued, "I am in love with you and only you and I wanted to show you in the best way I know how. Can you turn around please?"

Kurt complied, standing up to turn around and when he did, he found Blaine rearranged on one knee and holding a ring in his right hand.

"Kurt I wish to marry you," Blaine said his voice shaking slightly as he switched to English. "I would like to ask you if you would wish to marry me."

Kurt couldn't hold back the dam of tears in his eyes and held out his left hand.

"Yes, Blaine, yes, yes, yes!" Blaine held Kurt's hand still as he shakily slipped the ring on. As soon as it was on Kurt threw himself onto Blaine and they went tumbling into the grass, Kurt landing on top of Blaine, completely horizontal. He nuzzled Blaine's neck with his face, breathing heavily and giggling.

"Do you like the ring?" Kurt put his hands on either side of Blaine's head and pushed himself up a little so he was hovering over him.

"I adore it," He replied, gazing down at Blaine's lips, "May I kiss you?"

"You never have to ask."

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's who sighed, perfectly content with kissing Kurt. Their lips moved together for a time before Blaine took the chance and ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt, all too happy to open his mouth, returned the gesture and their tongues clashed. Blaine hummed happily as Kurt's weight fell onto his body and his arms wrapped around his neck. Blaine's own arms snaked around Kurt's back and he rolled them over before breaking the kiss and looking down.

"You are beautiful," Blaine said breathlessly and Kurt preened under his words, "The light catches on your skin and you look like … an angel."

"An angel?" Kurt replied leaning up to kiss Blaine once more.

Blaine responded happily, their mouths opening quicker and they flipped again. Ignoring the sounds of crushing grass, Kurt pressed his entire body hard against the one beneath him. He let out a moan as he felt pleasure in the lower half of his body as his hips lined with Blaine's and they both hissed.

"Wait … Kur … urt," Blaine tried to talk between movements and pushed Kurt off of him. Kurt looked properly hurt. "No, beautiful I didn't mean to push you off. I just don't know what's happening."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, looking confused and dejected and Blaine flushed before answering with a mumble. "What did you say?"

"I don't know what I am doing," Blaine mumbled again, just loud enough for Kurt to hear. "I feel what is happening but I do not know why it is occurring. I was never taught."

"I had the belief for a moment that you did not want me in that way," Kurt said, far too cheerful to be concerned over what Blaine had just told him. They fell into an awkward silence.

"Is it normal?" Blaine blurted out, looking anywhere but Kurt at that moment who threw back his head in a happy laugh.

"Yes it is normal Blaine," Kurt replied, placing light kisses all over Blaine's face, "It is necessary. It is _desired_."

The way Kurt growled out the last word sent unexpected shivers through Blaine's body.

"I believe we should wait until our wedding night," Blaine said, the rational side of his brain taking over. "I know it is not out of the ordinary to … do it beforehand within our culture but I would like to wait because I wish to bring some English into our marriage."

Kurt sighed happily at Blaine's last two words. "I do want to wait. I was merely overcome with a need to erase a particular experience."

At once Blaine was sitting up and pulling Kurt closer, wrapping him up in a comforting hug.

"I never had the thought that you would want me as much as I want you. From the very first time we kissed, I have wanted nothing than to explore you, feel you. That week, getting to know you before we took our leave, that week was the best week I have ever had."

"We have been exploring each other quite well I would say," Kurt grinned, "We have come from nothing but absolute strangers to being engaged. We know one another in an emotional sense and soon in a physical sense."

Blaine shivered again. Their heads both turned at the shouts to come inside and with a caress to Kurt's ring finger, Blaine lifted him up.

'Soon' ended up being four months later when the Liala clan arrived in the same place as the last wedding they had attended. Blaine stepped down from the caravan and onto the icy grass to see his sisters running as fast as they could to him.

"Blaine!" The five of them shouted, Ophelia included and tackled him into a hug.

"Good afternoon girls," He greeted in perfect English and they all stared. "Is something wrong?"

"You can speak English?" Ophelia asked with a shocked expression on her face.

Blaine ruffled her hair. "Of course I can. Kurt was nice enough to teach me some things."

"The mystery Kurt!"

"He is a mystery?" Blaine asked as Kurt walked up him, remaining silent.

Blaine expected Kurt to hug his middle and put his head on Blaine's shoulders like they had been doing so often but instead he stood right next to him without a second glance. Surely nothing could have changed his mind yet? They'd only been here a tick of the clock.

"Yes you are," Ophelia said, directing her reply to him and the girls giggled, "We were wondering about the sneaky Cailin who took our brother away."

"I apologise," Kurt said swiftly and his head dropped instantly. It was then Blaine realised Kurt was merely acting like an expected Cailin. A Cailin must seek permission before he initiated conversation or replied in Blaine's clan and Kurt must have researched a little before they came.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that," Ophelia said but the damage was done. Kurt nodded and remained silent, his head bowed though Blaine could see the crumpled expression on his face. "I honestly didn't me …"

"Blaine!" She was cut off by a loud male voice. David flew out of nowhere, pouncing on Blaine and hugging his best friend. "Are you back for good now?"

"I'm afraid not," Blaine replied, "We are here to marry and then we expect to travel."

"Marry? Did you finally find somebody to take you?" David asked chuckling, his lip turning up in a sneer as he took in the sight of Kurt trying desperately to hide his face, "Isn't he pretty? What is his name?"

"Kurt," They both said, Kurt wide eyed. David moved to strike him for speaking without permission. Blaine grabbed his arm before it could fall.

"You dare touch him and I will not hesitate to kill you," Blaine growled and pushed him away to tend to the shaking boy next to him, pulling him into a hug, "Are you okay beautiful?"

David looked disgusted at the display but remained silent until Blaine had told Kurt to go back inside and they'd have a talk.

"What happened to you?" David asked when they reached a safe distance away.

"I fell in love," Blaine replied simply.

"You're acting like a right …" David went off into a rant in his natural language, calling Blaine names he hadn't even heard of before finishing with, "You don't belong with Kurt. You belong with a Cailin who knows how to act."

Of course Blaine had to argue with that.

"Kurt is my life now, he is my all, he is my existence," Blaine clarified, thoughts of the beautiful Cailin flooding his mind. "And he behaves how I wish him to behave."

"You are doing wrong by him," David replied, "Spoiling him, making him believe it is alright to speak without permission. He's a Cailin!"

"He may be able to bear children but he is no less of a man than I am!" Blaine shouted. "His clan are closer to my beliefs than the one I was raised in."

"You will never belong with them," David poked Blaine in the chest, "You have too much forest spirit in you to live in an English home."

"I never belonged here," Blaine returned, "I love the forest, it's where I was raised but I never belonged in this clan and you very well know that."

"You're even speaking like an Englishman!" David cackled, "We should knock the English right out of you and force you to return. I'm sure the Lords wouldn't be too happy to know you ran off for a month when you should be readying yourself to take a place on the council."

Blaine felt a numbing sensation spread through him. His father had been on the council and the Lords were waiting for Blaine, the only man in his family after his father, to reach maturity and rise to leadership. He never outwardly refused their offer but deep down he knew the right thing to do for himself was to reject it. He didn't want to become his father.

Without another word to David, Blaine went off in search of Harris and Nicolas whom he heard arrived for his wedding. He found Harris stoking a fire as the nights began to turn cool after the very warm summer. He saw Harris' blue eyes catch his figure and a smile formed on his face. Harris stood up and pulled Blaine into a manly hug, patting his back.

"How do you go Blaine?" He asked cheerfully, "How is Kurt?"

"Kurt is wonderful," Blaine said, not attempting to hide his smile, "I have been meaning to ask you a question about him actually."

"Of course," Harris replied, pushing open the door.

Blaine took in the homeliness feeling of the caravan and collapsed into a chair. Harris settled himself opposite and opened his mouth to ask why Blaine was seeking his advice about his cousin when the door opened again and Nicolas entered. His arms were laden with three baskets of flowers.

"Oh beautiful let me," Harris said as he jumped up. He took the baskets off his husband.

"Thank you," Nicolas spoke quietly and Blaine could see the love and desire that was not noticeable five months ago.

"Do you remember Blaine?" Harris asked and Nicolas peered at him for a moment before smiling.

"Of course, hello Blaine," He said, moving to bench to arrange the flowers. "How are you?"

"I'm well," Blaine replied happily, as he took in Nicolas' silhouette. "I must congratulate you."

Nicolas flushed and Harris chuckled as he hugged his husband from behind, caressing the bump that was concealed with fine materials.

"Thank you Blaine," Harris said, kissing Nicolas' neck, "We went to visit the doctor in town and he estimated April but perhaps earlier."

"Which day do you and Kurt plan to wed?" Nicolas asked meekly, looking almost panicked at speaking out of turn.

"It's okay beautiful, Blaine is like me," Harris soothed, "You can ask him anything when you wish."

"Harris is correct," Blaine said, "And I believe its tomorrow afternoon. He would like it under the willow where we first found each other and we would wish for you to be our witnesses."

"Oh of course we will," Harris beamed, "It would be an honour. However, I sense you didn't come here just to ask us to witness your event."

"No," Blaine took a deep breath, "I would like to ask if, once our wedding and our time together is over, if we could join you in your small clan. If so, if my sisters could join us? Ophelia is of marriageable age and cannot but the four younger ones must follow my order as I am the last man."

The couple glanced at each other before Harris spoke.

"Would you mind if we discussed this before we give an answer? Perhaps when you return?"

"That's fine, thank you for even considering."

Night was rapidly approaching and the sunset came and went faster than Blaine realised as he watched the pair happily interact. He noticed the large difference between the couple he saw being wed and the people here. Harris saw him to his caravan where Kurt sat, his worried face illuminated by the torches.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world," Harris spoke before they reached Kurt, "You are truly a good man. I pray you and Kurt have a safe week and I shall see you tomorrow."

"This is not goodbye is it?" Blaine chuckled.

"This is farewell if we do not have a chance to say it tomorrow."

"Thank you Harris," Blaine said softly as his eyes locked with Kurt's. Harris wandered back to his caravan and Blaine took Kurt into a hug.

"Why do you appear so worried?" Blaine asked, keeping Kurt close to him.

"I had the thought that you believed in what your friend had said," Kurt replied and Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt's warm body.

"Do not believe for a moment that I would leave you," Blaine breathed and felt Kurt's head nod into his shoulder.

"The caravan for us was delivered today, father's gift for our wedding," Kurt whispered softly into his ear, "Would you like to see it?"

With a nod, Blaine was taken to the far end of the settlement and into the deeper forest. Kurt held tightly onto his hand as they moved some low branches to find their caravan sitting in a clearing. Blaine stepped up and opened the door, pulling Kurt up tightly against him. Blaine gasped as his eyes took in the candles that were flickering on every surface. The bed at the very back of the caravan had a patchwork quilt upon it and the elaborate designs of the furniture screamed Kurt's doing. He instantly knew Kurt played a part in the designing.

"This is what you were doing when I was at school? Decorating our home?" Blaine asked as they walked in. He looked back to see Kurt nodding as he closed the doors and secured the bolt behind him. "Are we sleeping here tonight? I have to say I do not think your father would approve."

"I asked him," Kurt whispered, "I am being honest this time, I did ask him. I could not wait Blaine; I wanted this night to be unexpected."

Kurt walked up to Blaine who remained still as a statue and wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man before continuing to talk.

"I would like you to make me yours," His breath tickled Blaine's ear, "Please, make me yours."

He pulled back so ever slightly to press his lips to Blaine's who immediately responded before remembering himself and backing off to sit on the bed.

"Kurt we cannot until tomorrow night," He groaned and Kurt sighed, leaning against the cabinets that lined one side of the caravan, avoiding the candles that lay on the surface. "I learnt in school, we must wait until our wedding night. We must."

"Please Blaine, let me give myself to you," Kurt's voice broke, "I wish for you to be within me."

"You cannot say those things," Blaine replied sharply.

"You do not want me," Kurt was tearing up, "You think I'm d-dirty. You s-say you do not b-believe so b-but you do. I'm r-ruined for you!"

Kurt was full on sobbing by the end of this exclamation. His hands covered his face as he cried and Blaine could only watch.

"Come here," He finally said, as gently as he could but Kurt didn't move. "Kurt! Come here now!"

Kurt's head shot up at Blaine's angry tone and moved quickly to the bed, following Blaine's gesture to sit next to him. Blaine held one of Kurt's wrists in each hand in a gentle tightness and put his face as close as he could to Kurt's without touching.

"You listen to me Kurt," He whispered dangerously in his own language, "I'm not a violent man and I swear to my Lords that I would never touch you in a way that would harm you, however if I _ever_ hear you talk about yourself in that way again I will be angry. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Kurt breathed back, tears stopped. Blaine continued, trying not to give in because Kurt's eyes were red.

"The next thing," He said, "To be within you, to be loved by you, for you to have the possibility of carrying my children is very overwhelming. I am, to put it in common terms, crazy for you. They should put me away for how much love I feel for you."

"Don't speak," He added as Kurt went to open his mouth, "I would like to tell you this. I would like to make love to you on my terms and once I've understood something about you. May I ask you a question?"

Kurt nodded.

"When you went through that experience and the man was put to death," Blaine said quietly and Kurt openly shuddered, "How is it you did not become with child?"

"It was not my time to conceive," Kurt replied looking Blaine directly in the eyes, "Your sisters would know once they reach a certain age."

"They bleed," Blaine said, looking mildly disgusted, "Do you?"

"Oh no," Kurt said, almost giggling. He looked down to avoid it. "I tend to become very warm and have a need to seek physical comfort. That is how I know I am ready. I had believed it would return this week but it has yet to happen."

"Okay," Blaine said and Kurt looked up again.

"Okay?"

"Okay," Blaine repeated with a small smile and he dropped Kurt's arms. "Please be aware that I was never informed of what to do in this erhm _situation_. Why did you blush?"

"I can show you. I may have prepared once or twice before with only my fingers," Kurt mumbled and buried his face into Blaine's neck, "After that time where I had nothing to help, I wished to see what it felt like with oil and gentle touches."

"Oil?"

"You have to use oil," Kurt smiled and reached over Blaine to open a drawer next to the bed, feeling his way around before finding the small bottle and presenting it, "Oil."

"I believe I know what its use is," Blaine said blushing deeply. Kurt placed the small bottle on the top of the drawers before returning to his place next to Blaine. Blaine placed his hands on either of Kurt's hips and pulled him close for a soft kiss. Their lips moved gently together before pulling back and smiling.

"Should we undress?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, scooting further into the middle of the bed and fiddling with the ties on his over-shirt before pulling it off.

They had seen each other without their shirts on of course. Blaine would never be tired of every piece of exposed milky skin of Kurt when he took his shirts off. Now they were moving into unfamiliar territory. As Kurt's trousers and underwear slipped off, Blaine bit his lip to hold in his moan at the beautiful sight.

"Will you touch me?" Kurt asked, staring at Blaine who nodded.

Blaine shuffled closer to Kurt, remaining on his knees. His hand was shaking as it extended out and he almost flinched back as his fingers felt the warm appendage. Wrapping his fingers around Kurt, he slowly moved his hand up and down, looking at Kurt for approval.

"You are doing it fine," Kurt said gently, "Perhaps a little faster?"

Blaine followed his instruction and groaned when Kurt twitched in his hands. Kurt felt his orgasm build quickly and placed his hand on Blaine's to stop his movements. Blaine's arms dropped to his sides as Kurt untied the laces on his trousers and pulled his top layers off. His pale fingers danced along the waistband of Blaine's underwear and slowly pulled them down. They didn't do anything for a while, just sat back on their knees and _looked_.

"You are beautiful," Blaine whispered after many moments. "What should I do?"

"Would you like me to show you?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded, feeling like a child at his inexperience.

Kurt collected the oil, pouring some on his fingers before lying on his side, facing away from Blaine. Slowly he worked one finger in, face screwed up in concentration. He slid another next to his index and stretched himself open. He craned his neck to look behind him and his mouth dropped at Blaine's actions. He was pumping himself slowly and looking entirely guilty.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, removing his hand, "It felt good. I could not stop."

"I do not mind," Kurt said, now working three fingers in and out. "What did you do when you felt it beforehand?"

"Sometimes I woke up like this but I willed it away," Blaine blushed and Kurt smiled gently.

"Would you like to do this?"

"Yes," Blaine replied entirely too quickly and Kurt let out a quick giggle which turned into a moan as Blaine replaced Kurt's fingers. He moved in and out at the same pace as Kurt and crooked his fingers, feeling a small nub.

"Blaine!" Kurt all but screamed loudly, "Please … oil … inside me."

"Pardon?"

"Rub the oil on yourself and please come inside me," Kurt groaned unhappily as Blaine pulled his fingers out.

There was rustling as he turned onto his front on the quilts followed by silence and then Kurt felt it, a gentle prodding at his entrance. He tried to keep himself calm, this _was_ Blaine not that horrible man from Kurt's past. As Blaine pushed in slowly, they both moaned. This was Blaine, burning inside the deepest sanction of his body and Kurt had never felt more loved.

"Are you okay beautiful?" Blaine leaned forwards, trying not to move his hips. He almost cried when he saw tears in Kurt's eyes. "Beautiful … Kurt, do you want me to move out?"

"Never," Kurt whispered and Blaine kissed down his sweaty neck and back, "You can continue. I want all of you inside of me."

Blaine pushed all the way in, slowly but very quickly he was surrounded by the most magnificent tight heat. He rocked his hips forward and back a little and Kurt moaned.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, making tiny rocking motions, "Kurt, please tell me you are okay."

"It is so different," Kurt all but exclaimed, "So different to before, so much better than before."

"God Kurt," Blaine continued moving slowly and tracing the shadows that flickered on Kurt's pale skin from the candles.

"Is there any way you can move faster?" Kurt tried not to snap but he could not help the anticipation of the familiar feeling that was building inside him, "Please Blaine, please make love to me."

Blaine pulled almost all the way out before placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders and using the leverage to pull himself in quicker. The result created a mutual whine from both of them. Kurt started babbling in a whisper and Blaine distinctly heard his name several times through the mumbles that came from Kurt's mouth.

Blaine felt warmth grow from the very bottom of his spine and it built into his belly as he thrust harder and faster. Kurt was still moaning incoherencies beneath him, writhing against the quilt beneath him.

"Kurt, I'm so hot!" Blaine shouted as his speed reached that which was almost uncontrollable.

"It's okay," Kurt groaned, "It's okay, continue. It's okay. I can feel it too, it's okay. Feel the heat and simply let it go. Just let it go."

Kurt was on the edge, sparks flying through his body as he moved closer and closer to the edge. Blaine's push against a particular place inside his body was the last straw. He groaned, tensing every muscle, closing around Blaine and he felt himself explode. Blaine almost screamed when he felt Kurt's body swallow him up as the boy beneath him shook and moaned and he felt as though he was pushed off the edge. He released into Kurt and slumped contently on Kurt's back.

Blaine moved off of Kurt and slipped out of his body as he rolled to the side. He was panting heavily, exhausted and exhilarated, so much that tears were falling down his face. Kurt turned onto his side, feeling not the least bit squeamish as he felt Blaine's remains drip out of him and onto his thigh.

"Blaine, you're crying," Kurt exclaimed. Blaine just gave a watery chuckle.

"I'm okay," He spoke softly, bringing his hand up to stroke Kurt's face, "I am so honoured that you're mine, so honoured. There aren't words to describe what I am feeling for you."

Kurt slowly leaned forward to catch Blaine's lips. The warm cavern of his mouth was thoroughly explored by Kurt's own mouth, his tongue passing over Blaine's teeth and curling around his own tongue. Their tongues danced lazily, breath from their noses mingling and their eyes remaining open the entire time. Kurt felt tear drops on his cheeks as they ran from Blaine's eyes to touch his skin.

"I love you," Kurt whispered as Blaine pulled him close.

"And I love you," Blaine replied, and tugged at the top of the quilt, "Shall we sleep?"

"We shall," Kurt replied as he snuggled down under the quilt. He went to roll over to the opposite side of the bed but Blaine wound his arms around Kurt's waist.

"May I hold you?" Blaine thought to ask and Kurt nodded sleepily before they both drifted off, Blaine's breath comfortable warm on Kurt's neck.

They were woken by the sunlight streaming into the caravan through the uncovered windows. Kurt felt a weight around his middle as he stretched his limbs to full extent and winced as he felt a dull throb below. As his memories dawned on him, Kurt blushed deeply and he pushed the quilt back to reveal Blaine's hand splayed on his stomach. Kurt ran his fingers over Blaine's hand, inwardly laughing when Blaine's fingers caught his and secured them.

"You are awake," Blaine's deep voice sounded amused.

"As are you," Kurt replied, rolling over to his other side to face Blaine.

Blaine's stubble had thickened over the course of the night and Kurt's heart started beating faster as Blaine opened his honey coloured eyes and smiled.

"I can scarcely believe I am allowed to wake up every morning to this beautiful sight," Blaine said softly as he brought his hand up to touch Kurt's face, "Every morning, now my favourite time of the day, you will be the first thing I see."

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, "I am in love with you. I am yours as much as you are mine and I wish to give myself to you continuously."

"I am happy I did not wait," Blaine kissed him gently, "I love being inside of you. I love that you trust me to be inside of you."

"I trust you," Kurt replied, "I trust you with the most important part of me, my heart."

They exchanged sweet nothings until the sun was high in the sky and Harris had been sent to fetch them from their evening away.

"I know that look," Harris said to Blaine as they dressed for the ceremony. Kurt would be getting dressed with Nicolas as his support, "You are completely in love with him."

"I am," Blaine didn't hesitate to confirm.

"Well come on then," Harris held the low branches apart so Blaine could walk out, "It is time for you to learn the joy of marriage."

Their ceremony was planned as every other ceremony and carried out much like Blaine had seen previously. However they had planned to complete the official vows under the willow where they had met rather than in the eyes of everybody. Kurt's smile had been worth the pain of changing tradition.

When he found Kurt's body draped in the black and white with his green streaked hair and green painting over his eyes, the traditional colour of his clan, Blaine fell in love with him all over again.

"I do under this oath," Blaine repeated when the time came and he heard Kurt's melodious reply when he was asked.

"By the power do vested in myself, I declare this man and this Cailin wed."

Blaine was instructed to seal the oath by kiss and he was beyond happy to kiss Kurt for the first time as husbands. They then led their respective clans to the celebrations where they were taken aside. Blaine held Kurt's hand tightly as his husband's name was etched into his skin, matching his own name on his opposite arm. Kurt's custom was oddly different and Blaine felt awkward as he kissed Kurt's forehead, lips, chest, stomach and feet as his family stood around them.

"It is to ensure that you will always protect and honour me," Kurt explained later as the music pounded, "The forehead for conversation within the marriage, the lips for affection and love, the chest or the heart for life, the stomach for fertility and the feet for supporting one another."

"That's … that's beautiful," Blaine whispered, "When you bear our children, I only hope they will grow to be exactly like you."

"I am feeling warm this evening," Kurt said softly into his ear before pulling away and blushing.

Blaine knew exactly what Kurt meant and let out a small groan. It was a very cold evening and he knew Kurt was not warm due to the temperature. As the celebrations continued, Blaine kissed Kurt softly before heading away from the good wishes to find Ophelia. She was talking with the man that Blaine knew to be George.

"Ophelia may I have a word?" Blaine questioned and the pair instantly said their congratulations before Blaine led his sister away.

"I would have thought you would have been with Kurt the entire evening. I envy the way he looks at you; the way I hope George looks at me for the rest of my life."

"Are you engaged?" Blaine asked bluntly and Ophelia blushed.

"Yes, I am."

"I have something to ask of you then. Would you like to join Kurt and I in a new clan once you fulfil your marriage?"

Ophelia didn't respond straight away but instead looked deep in thought. She closed her eyes and gave a deep breath before shaking her head.

"I know that Elinor, Anna, Phoebe and Marlow must follow you and I have no doubt you will force them," Ophelia said and Blaine nodded at this truth, "However this is where I belong. George is good to me and I do not wish to stray away from my memories. I wish to remain here."

"Okay," Blaine replied, "I understand."

"You are not going to argue?"

"No, this is what you have chosen and I cannot argue with you," Blaine said and pulled his sister into a hug, "I will pray for you."

"Thank you," Ophelia said, returning the hug eagerly, "Will you attempt to find Emily and Paige?"

"Of course," Blaine cast his mind to his two older sisters who married outside of his clan. He fought back tears as he gave his sister one last hug and returned to Kurt who kissed him soundly and informed him it was time to depart.

They raced back to the caravan in fits of laughter, shedding their clothing on the steps before launching themselves into the room. Blaine made sure the bolt was across before walking slowly across the wood to Kurt who was naked on the bed, staring at him with wide eyes and an innocent smile.

Blaine linked their hands together and pushed Kurt horizontal, keeping their hands together and lined up their bodies. They gasped as their lower halves rubbed together and Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead.

"For conversation," He whispered and Kurt's eyes filled with tears.

"For love," Blaine said kissing Kurt's lips softly followed by his chest, "For life."

He kissed Kurt's stomach a dozen times, causing the boy to giggle loudly, "For fertility. I cannot wait until you are full with my child."

"For support," Blaine said finally kissing Kurt's feet and moving back up to hover over him.

"Make love to me Blaine," Kurt whispered, his skin shining in the moonlight that burst through the uncovered windows. "Make me yours."

Blaine did just that several times throughout the night, moving within Kurt who welcomed him happily. Kurt kissed Blaine awake the morning after and they continued their activities well into the afternoon until Blaine decided it was time to begin their travels. He tethered the two horses they had been gifted and they were on their way, Kurt tucked up under a second quilt next to Blaine as he drove.

They travelled down to the lakes that were frozen over. They stayed in the caravan the entire week, exploring each other and expressing their love to one another, only moving out of the bed to renew their energy and eat. Kurt awoke one morning to Blaine pressing his lips over every inch of Kurt's abdomen and Blaine only looked up when Kurt questioned him.

"It is entirely possible you could be with child," Blaine said simply, "I am simply ensuring they are loved from the very first moment."

Kurt didn't believe it was possible to fall in love any more than he already had but this proved him quite wrong. They made love one more time before venturing back to find Harris and Nicolas to see what their decision would be.

"We would be honoured if you would follow us on our travels," Harris said almost the moment they had stopped. He was smiling brightly and Blaine's arm found its way around Kurt's waist and he pulled him close, "We wish for you to join this clan. As discussed, your sisters should come along. Ophelia has told you she wishes to remain behind?"

"Yes she has. Thank you Harris," Blaine whispered, not trusting his voice to speak without shaking, "Thank you so very much."

Harris chuckled, "We leave tomorrow at sunrise to make our way to the rural areas of Irish country. I hope you do not mind our destination, Nicolas has expressed his desire to give birth in his favourite place."

"We will be waiting with the horses ready to go," Blaine replied and with exchanged farewells, he took Kurt to the large hill he knew as a boy so they could look over the trees.

Without a word, Blaine started climbing and didn't stop until he was seated at the top. He grabbed Kurt's hands as his husband struggled to make his way up and pulled. Kurt sat down gracefully between Blaine's legs and Blaine's hands wove into Kurt's locks.

"Are you sad to leave your clan?" Blaine asked as they watched the sun lower quickly.

"I am a little," Kurt admitted and Blaine pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, "But I am beginning my life with you and that only makes me happier than I could ever have imagined."

Kurt pushed further back into Blaine's body and they looked on as the sun set one last time before their new beginning.


	3. Drifter

_A/N: This acts as a prequel to 'Gypsy' and 'Traveller'. A few people asked for the story behind Nicolas and Harris so here it is. It extends beyond the ending of Traveller to where Nicolas gives birth. Kurt and Blaine will make an appearance. Sorry this took so long!_

_Summary: As Harris is on the mend from a horrible illness, his father decides it is time for him to be married. Enter Nicolas, a beautiful Cailin of whom is forced to enter an arranged marriage with Harris. Harris will do whatever it takes to make Nicolas feel the love he was never given throughout his life. _

_Warnings: Male x male kissing, __**graphic sexual content**__ (so … smut, yeah), fluff, mentions of violence, m-preg warning (no graphic details)._

_NOTE: This won't be the last for this 'verse (one more maybe) but I've got my final exams coming up in a few weeks and will be studying. Hopefully after that I can get back to writing._

**Drifter**

Harris was quite ecstatic when his father informed him of his duty as an adult. At sixteen he would come of age and be thrust into the world of seizing and courting. He would be married at seventeen and have a child by eighteen. His father explained what a Cailin was and their place in society and Harris immediately felt for the poor people.

"Many people believe that Cailin are beneath them," His father said as he sat directly across from Harris, "In our clan it is different. Kurt is an example, being the fierce boy he is. He is treated like we are and this philosophy must be continued."

Despite the discussion moving on to such things as the first lovemaking between a couple and raising children, Harris took the thought of Cailin to bed with him that night. He had grown up playing with Cailin and men alike, even girls. They were all one and the same.

It was a little after he turned seventeen when he fell ill. His throat was dry and he woke his parents up with loud coughing and choking. He was a deathly pale by day five of having the illness but he was clammy and running a fever. His mother was praying every hour, on the hour, to whatever God would listen to her. His father was in a state of panic, calling in every doctor he could afford who gave him the same diagnosis. He was going to die.

Fortunately his Uncle Burt's late wife had the same symptoms for almost a year before passing. The ladies who dabbled in herbology had finally taken over from the doctors at her request. They had started reducing foods such as milk and cheese but as his Aunt started improving the illness had taken over her body too far.

It was almost a year into the illness and his breathing was coming in short gasps. There had been times throughout the year that he almost felt normal but he'd automatically relapse into a state of coughing and throwing up. His head was pounding, his muscles aching despite not using them and his joints had swelled a little. His throat remained dry no matter how much water was forced down.

The women had been working on several mixtures to create a type of cure. Harris had screamed bloody murder when the first bout of balm was rubbed into his joints. They had stopped milk and cheese in his diet as he was given a mixture of mint and wormwood. A dripping wet cloth was placed over his head every few hours.

He was on the mend and for another year Harris remained in bed and continued to banish the illness once and for all. His return to the village on his eighteenth birthday caused a large celebration and the town partied into the night. He grinned happily as his cousin came up to him.

"You appear to be much better," Kurt said his smile wide.

"Thank you Kurt," Harris replied, pulling him closer, "While I have been bed ridden for the last year or so I hear you have had proposal from the day you have turned of age."

"Oh?" Kurt questioned in an unusually high voice and Harris quirked an eyebrow, "You are correct."

"Have you accepted any?"

"No," Kurt replied shortly, "I would like to have a little fun first. I am gorgeous after all."

Harris laughed, pushing Kurt's shoulder gently. "Well go and have fun."

He was in bed later that night, rubbing balm on his joints to keep them normal when a voice started screaming from outside and there was banging on the door. He opened it quickly as to not wake his parents and Kurt stood on the porch, clothes tattered with smears of dirt, blood and tears down his face. Harris didn't say anything but opened his arms. Kurt flew into them, shivering madly in his loose hug.

Harris had never seen Burt as furious as he was when Kurt told him what had happened. He was not only the father of Kurt but the Gatta of the clan. The boy who had hurt Kurt was not a stranger, he was one of the few men left of Kurt's age that had not married. Harris watched as the man was beheaded as was the most extreme punishment in the clan. It was only used for those who had seriously hurt another person physically or murder.

He was nineteen when he was finally well enough in health to pursue a wife or husband. He tried many set ups with younger girls as everybody was married by nineteen and it was extremely odd to find somebody who was not at least engaged. The girls were beautiful, all looking like a female version of Kurt but none of them were interesting. It was then Harris realised his interest lay in finding a Cailin with their lithe bodies and melodious voices.

His father expressed disdain for his choice after so much hassle trying to find women but commented no further than to say, "I have organised a meeting with the Gatta of the Harlia clan. There is a young Cailin who is said to be difficult and refuses to marry."

"What is his name?" Harris asked as his father went to walk out of the room.

"Nicolas," He replied shortly.

The first time Harris saw Nicolas as they walked to the meeting place he was wracked with thoughts about how men could not find this boy beautiful. Nicolas was easily the most beautiful Cailin that Harris had seen and that included his cousin who managed to make all the boys swoon when he passed them. His obvious Cailin figure was draped in ruined clothing, his blonde hair falling over his face and there was dirt smudged across his face. The glimpse of the brown eyes from Nicolas' lowered head and his heart broke at the sadness he found.

It was here that they organised the day for the marriage. Nicolas and Harris were given time to move into the trees for a few moments of privacy. Harris tried to grab Nicolas' hand but the Cailin moved away before he could.

"I am not really sure what I am supposed to do," Harris said and Nicolas looked at him blankly, "Do I kiss you? Do I hug you? Do I not do a thing? Why are you not talking? Can you not speak English?"

"Not … good," Nicolas finally replied. Harris nodded and switched to make him feel better.

"May I kiss you?" Harris asked, his eyes pleading.

"No."

"Oh, okay." Nicolas looked shocked.

"Why would you not force me? I am engaged to you."

"I am not like that," Harris explained and Nicolas just huffed.

"Do not lie to me. You are all the same," He almost spat and then recoiled as Harris took a step towards him.

"Are you scared of me?" Harris questioned, thoughts running wild. Nicolas breathed deeply, tears filling up in his eyes. "Oh please don't cry."

"I have nothing to say to you," Nicolas said, wiping his eyes and smearing the dirt across his face. He pushed the lower branches apart and walked out from under the cover of the trees.

It was a month later when he saw Nicolas again. The weather was warmer and the sun was shining brightly when he joined Nicolas in exploring their caravan. It was not elaborate but as soon as he stepped foot in it, he knew it was home.

"Do you like it?" Harris asked tentatively and looked at Nicolas who merely nodded. "Please, why will you not talk to me?"

"I do not see reason to talk to you," Nicolas replied, wrinkling his nose, "I am a Cailin, I must seek permission before talking to you unless you say something to me."

"That is ridiculous," Harris said under his breath.

"I will see you at the wedding," Nicolas said a little too quickly and rushed out.

Their ceremony was simple. They had to hide the fact that Harris had never courted Nicolas and also the fact they could barely look at one another. Nicolas was almost shaking as Harris caressed his hand when he pushed the ring on. After the formalities they had to kiss to officially seal their marriage.

Harris took in Nicolas' blue streaked hair and face paint before placing his lips gently onto the Cailin in front of him. There was no response under his lips and he pulled away from his first kiss disappointed and full of lost hope.

His discussion with Blaine led to that hope being sparked slightly and he nudged Blaine in the right direction with Kurt. Returning to Nicolas he tried to strike up conversation by asking questions about his family but Nicolas remained quiet.

Their celebration was cut short by Burt informing them of the caravan hidden quite a walk away for their privacy. They walked in silence, keeping a fairly large distance between them as they jumped over protruding roots from old trees until they reached a small clearing, hidden by foliage.

Harris offered his hand to Nicolas to step up onto the porch but Nicolas merely grabbed onto the railing and moved inside. It was not luxurious inside the caravan but it was homely. The wood was stained to a nice caramel brown with colour thrown into every item in a typical gypsy manner.

"We should make love and then sleep," Harris suggested, not knowing what else to say to break the awkward silence, "We have a big day ahead tomorrow."

"Are we travelling tomorrow?" Nicolas asked, pulling off his clothing.

"Yes, I am taking you out to Irish country," Harris replied and caught the corner of Nicolas' lip pull up. He smiled as he too unlaced his clothing and folded them neatly on one of the surfaces.

"Do we possibly have oil?" Harris asked as he searched through the drawers.

"Oil?"

"I was taught that oil was required for such an act," Harris said, pulling a small bottle out in victory. "Now where would you like to lay? I heard the position on your front would be more likely to be comfortable for you."

Nicolas didn't reply but simply pulled himself onto the bed and lay on his front as instructed. Harris tried to cast his thoughts back to his teachings of intimate relationships and after pouring some oil onto his fingers he began the stretching. He listened out for Nicolas' whimpers of pain which he was told about but they never came. Nicolas never moved as he continued adding fingers.

"Shall I?" Harris asked and he saw Nicolas nod slightly. He doused himself in oil and slowly pushed in.

Nicolas yelped in pain and Harris stopped trying to move in.

"I'm so sorry," Harris cried, tears falling down his cheeks almost immediately after Nicolas made a noise. He trailed his hand across his husband's back, "I'm so, so sorry."

Nicolas just whimpered helplessly and shuddered against him. It was then Harris decided to go against everything he was told about his first marital intimacy. He couldn't continue hurting Nicolas in this way. He pulled out, soothing Nicolas as he flinched and pulled the sobbing Cailin to his naked body. They remained in that position until the sounds of the celebration were well over. Believing Nicolas was asleep Harris gently lifted him off and tucked the quilt around him.

"What are you doing?" Nicolas' sleepy voice mumbled.

"I wish to make you comfortable," Harris replied and Nicolas opened his eyes. "You should go back to sleep."

"May I ask you something?" Harris was almost ecstatic Nicolas wanted to talk to him.

"Of course," Harris smiled softly, looking at the boy below him. "Please don't think you have to ask permission every time."

He grinned when Nicolas gave a watery smile.

"Why do you differ to other men?" He asked looking slightly ashamed of himself for even opening his mouth.

"May I ask you a question before I answer?" Harris questioned and Nicolas nodded quickly. "Why are you so afraid of me? What happened to you?"

Nicolas tensed up and tears started falling from his already red eyes. Harris touched his thumb to Nicolas' cheek, feeling him flinch beneath him. He gently wiped the falling tears away as Nicolas took a deep breath and began to talk.

"I am the only Cailin in my family. My father was a violent man as are most men that I have seen," Nicolas started and Harris gently continued wiping away his tears, "When I reached physical maturity it was easily recognisable that I was a Cailin. So instead of turning on my mother when he returned from drinking, he turned on me. He told me to adapt to what marriage would be like."

"He hit me every time he would arrive home. My brothers were told to treat me like nothing. Growing up, we were inseparable but as you know men and Cailin develop into different figures, men become muscle and Cailin are slender."

"Yes, I do," Harris agreed casting his thoughts back to Kurt and then looked into Nicolas' eyes. They were not brown as he assumed during their first meeting but a mixture of browns and dark greens with a ring of yellow around the pupil. They were beautiful and he could not help but voice this.

"Thank you," Nicolas whispered, looking away.

"Please don't look away," Harris begged, turning over on to his back, "May I ask something of you? It will help to answer your question."

"Yes."

"Put your hands either side of my head and your knees either side of my hips."

Nicolas looked rightfully confused but followed his orders like he was taught. He was straddling Harris' body, looking down at the peaceful expression and blushing. They were still without clothes from the prior events.

"Look at me," Harris said quietly, "Look down and look at me."

Nicolas followed his instructions and his eyes took in the sight of muscle which sent fear wracking through his body.

"Look past my build and just look," Harris whispered, "Look at my arms, my chest, and my neck. Look at my face, my mouth, nose and eyes."

Do you see?" Harris asked, lifting his hand up to stroke the blonde mop of hair on Nicolas' hair as the Cailin slowly became comfortable with the body beneath him, "Do you see that you are no different to me? I am different to your clan but we are the same. We are the same and we belong together."

"You are a man," Nicolas quietly pointed out, "I am a Cailin. I am beneath you."

"At this moment it is I who is beneath_ you_," Harris replied and Nicolas' reaction was unexpected. He moved back so he was sitting on Harris' stomach, threw back his head and laughed. Harris broke into a grin and laughed along with him, the beautiful noise becoming infectious. They eventually calmed themselves, Harris happy to note the smile remaining on Nicolas' lips. "Do you understand now?"

"I do," Nicolas replied, "I may not be able to believe it entirely at the present but I may be able to one day."

"I look forward to that one day," Harris said, "Will you kiss me?

Nicolas leaned forward out of instruction but Harris stopped him.

"Will you kiss me because you feel the want to kiss me?"

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean," Nicolas breathed, "You wish for me to kiss you so I will kiss you."

"I want you to want to kiss me. I want you to have the need to kiss me," Harris explained.

Nicolas nodded and leaned forward but before his lips touched Harris' the latter moved his head out of the way and Nicolas fell forward into Harris' neck.

"I am sorry," Nicolas gasped out an apology and flew off Harris' body, "I am so very sorry."

"Nicolas come back please." Nicolas sat on the edge of the bed with a fearful expression and Harris sighed, "There is nothing to forgive."

"I did not mean to put my lips on your neck," Nicolas breathed and Harris sighed again. It would take a long time to train the learned behaviour of fearing men out of Nicolas.

"It was merely an accident," Harris said as he moved forward on his knees, the quilt draping around his body. He touched Nicolas gently on his pale shoulder and stroked the skin slowly. "I quite enjoyed it."

"An accident," Nicolas repeated, "It was an accident but you enjoyed it."

"Yes beautiful," Harris replied. Nicolas turned his head to the left and leaned forward enough so his lips were touching. There was perhaps a few seconds between the beginning and end of that kiss but Harris couldn't help but smile widely when Nicolas pulled away.

"I would like to have our first intimacy," Nicolas whispered, "But I do wish you to be inside me."

"In what other manner can we do it?" Harris questioned and they sat in silence for a moment, Harris rubbing his thumb in circles over Nicolas' shoulder, before Nicolas leaned in quickly and kissed him. They broke apart quickly.

"I apologise," Nicolas mumbled, hanging his head. Harris merely smiled and tilted Nicolas' head up to re-capture his lips once more.

Their lips grew moist together, slipping over each other. Nicolas slowly opened his mouth and Harris simply swooned at the growing trust from his husband. Harris' tongue greeted Nicolas' as they explored shyly. Nicolas pulled back with a deep breath.

"I believe I may have an idea," He said, "Am I permitted to tell you?"

"Of course," Harris replied. "Please do not ask."

"Could it be possible that we could attempt _it_ with merely moving against one another?" Nicolas suggested and Harris was quite confused.

"Could you show me?"

Nicolas positioned himself onto his back before directing Harris to take the exact position he had been in earlier. Harris knelt on either side of Nicolas' body and relished in the sight below him.

"Perhaps to gain the most pleasure you should do what you would do if you happened to be within me," Nicolas said softly, "Move against me as if you were in me."

Harris took Nicolas' word and went with instinct. He thrust his hips down into Nicolas' body and gasped as he rapidly hardened at the pleasure. The action apparently had a similar effect on Nicolas who moaned and rolled his hips up.

"Shall I do that again?" Harris asked, his tone almost teasing.

"Yes please," Nicolas smiled and as Harris repeated the action they kissed.

They rolled their hips together, finding a mutual rhythm. Sweat poured down their bodies as the heat between them became almost unbearable. It was Nicolas who first gasped out in pleasure, his hands moving to Harris' hips to hold him close as he came. Harris, so enthralled by the picture below him quickly followed and slumped on top of Nicolas. They were both panting harshly.

"Well it appears you were correct," Harris remarked as he rolled off to the side and turned over to look at Nicolas who was cackling with laughter at his comment.

"You did not mind out first intimacy was not according to our teaching?" Nicolas felt the need to ask.

"It was according to us," Harris stated softly but firmly, "We made it. I only hope that one day you can find it in yourself to trust me. I would like to make love you one day, whether it be in our week together or in a few years."

"Will you wait?"

"I will wait for you and only you," Harris breathed and cuddled Nicolas to his naked body before kissing his hair and drifting off to sleep.

Harris was sought out by Blaine that morning who shared with him his success in finding Kurt and creating the first sparks of a bond between them. Harris relayed the events of the previous night back to him and as Blaine and Kurt headed off to begin their relationship, Harris went to wake up Nicolas. His body was tangled in the blanket and he had never looked more beautiful as his eyes fluttered open at Harris' touch on his skin.

"Good morning my beautiful husband," Harris greeted and Nicolas smiled.

"You are too good to be true," Nicolas replied, yawning. His nose wrinkled and Harris chuckled, kissing it quickly. "Are we heading on our journey immediately?"

"I had hoped we could at least get past the border by sunset this evening, so we can rest the horses in a town."

Nicolas nodded, blushing as he made his way out of the blankets and discovering his naked form. He pushed himself out of bed and helped Harris secure all the items in the body of the caravan for travel.

They travelled cross country, taking in the large expanses of untouched grass. If Harris had to pinpoint his favourite moment during their week alone after their marriage it would be when they found the largest hill he had ever seen, the last day of their travels before they set off to find a home. They had taken off their shoes and lying horizontally across the grass, they rolled down and landed with a thud at the bottom.

"I have never done that before!" Nicolas giggled happily as he lay at the bottom, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Kurt and I used to come here so often and just run amuck," Harris confessed as he entwined his fingers with Nicolas' own. "Now I share it with you."

"I am glad you did," Nicolas was flushed, his eyes bright, "I am beyond glad."

They lay for a few moments as a lazy breeze drifted over their bodies before Nicolas spoke again.

"I am going to kiss you."

This was all the warning he gave before planting his lips firmly to Harris' and moved them almost urgently. Their mouths opened and tongues clashed quickly, dancing around each other as they explored the other man's mouth. Nicolas hummed into the kiss and Harris moaned, causing Nicolas to pull back.

"I apologise," Harris said quickly as he looked at the thoughtful expression on Nicolas' face.

"I wish to have our intimacy. Our first proper intimacy," Nicolas whispered and Harris' mouth dropped open.

"I will not push you," He said immediately and Nicolas shook his head, "Is it your actual wish or do you only wish to please me?"

"I wish it," Nicolas confirmed, "You have been lovely this past week and I have never felt like this in my early life. I … I _trust_ you and I have told myself never to trust another but you are my husband and I do believe I am denying your right but I wish to also be close to you in an intimate way. Do you wish it too?"

"Of course," Harris replied softly, kissing Nicolas gently. "Would you like to go back to the caravan?"

"I would like to do it here," Nicolas blushed deeply, "I would like to be connected to my home and to you at the one time."

"I need the oil," Harris said, kissing Nicolas on the nose before running up the hill and returning with lightning speed holding a quilt and the infamous jar.

He was shocked to find Nicolas sprawled happily on his stomach, laughing to himself as he traced patterns in the blades of grass. However it was not the position that made Harris shocked, it was the fact Nicolas was naked. The sun danced on his skin and his hair shone brightly in the sunlight that reflected off it. Harris cleared his throat nervously and Nicolas turned to look at him.

"I apologise if I have gone too far," Nicolas stated and Harris shook his head.

"You are beautiful," He replied, looking at the skin, the freckles and those horrible scars on Nicolas' back that completed his makeup. "I am just worried I will not satisfy you."

"You have been satisfying me since we became wed," Nicolas giggled and Harris' mouth dropped open once more.

"You are an entirely different boy," Harris chuckled and Nicolas suddenly looked serious so he had to change his angle, "This is a very good thing my beautiful."

Nicolas flushed as Harris began stripping. They had seen each other of course, naked in the moonlight that snuck into their caravan but this was a new deal. He was quickly naked and knelt down as Nicolas pushed himself onto his knees. Harris traced Nicolas' sides and Nicolas erupted into giggles being quite ticklish. They kissed for several moments before Harris lay Nicolas down on the quilt.

"I wish to face you," Nicolas whispered, "I wish to see you."

"Of course," Harris agreed and slowly oiled up one finger, slipping it in and holding Nicolas close to his body as he continued preparing him. "Are you ready beautiful?"

"Always and forever," Nicolas smiled warmly up at Harris who positioned himself between his thighs and slowly slipped in.

Nicolas tensed as the memory of their wedding night flashed back to him. Harris soothed him with small kisses to his chest and moved his hand over Nicolas' length gently. This was another method they had discovered of finding pleasure between them. With what seemed like an eternity, Nicolas looked him directly in the eye and nodded.

Harris pushed in further, stopping when he felt his husband tense under his touch. They worked this way for many moments until Harris was finally all the way in. Nicolas let out a deep breath and started laughing.

"What do you find so amusing?" Harris asked, feeling Nicolas' body vibrate and he moaned.

"We are connected," Nicolas said as his giggling slowed, "I believe the first was the hardest but once you began to move further I felt it comfortable."

"I am glad," Harris said, smiling down at Nicolas and pulled out a little before pushing back in.

They rocked together, building to a comfortably slow rhythm. They moved as the sun moved through the sky and continued for what felt like an eternity before Harris let out a moan and pushed all way in, holding himself in that position until he had finished coming. Nicolas whimpered as he pulled out and came soon after Harris had pumped him up and down a few quickly times. They lay side by side after their activities.

"I love you," Nicolas breathed out sleepily as he turned onto his side. It was the first time he had said it to Harris.

"I love you," Harris replied, his heart swelling with an indescribable pain but he knew that it was painful to love somebody as much as he loved Nicolas. "It is almost night and we must make the next town. You can sleep next to me as I drive."

Nicolas mumbled an agreement and felt Harris pick up and into a standing position. They walked up the hill in a comfortable silence and Harris worked the horses hard to make the next town, giving them the best comforts that evening. They continued making love for the next week, exploring each other to the full extent and travelling their way across the country.

It was about seven weeks later when Nicolas threw up after eating supper. He had complained about feeling ill the entire day. They were around a fire that Harris had set as the nights grew colder when Nicolas suddenly dropped his bowl and ran into the covers of the trees. Even in his position, Harris heard the telltale signs of Nicolas' actions and went to him.

"I do not wish you to see me like this," Nicolas mumbled, kneeling over a log with his hands on his stomach. He retched again and Harris softly rubbed soothing patterns onto his back. "You did not have to come. I am disgusting."

"It is a perfectly natural thing to do," Harris explained, "I just hope you have not caught an illness. You should sleep beautiful."

Nicolas agreed and When Harris woke in the morning he found the bed empty but the space against his body and the sheet below was still warm. Curious, he pulled on his jacket and went outside in search for his husband. He found Nicolas seated with his back against the log, holding his stomach.

"Oh beautiful," Harris whispered and sat next to him.

He pulled Nicolas into his body as Nicolas began sobbing into his shoulder.

This continued for several days before Harris decided to take Nicolas to the closest town from where they had set up a home. The midwife was a nice lady, ready to help out the young gypsy couple whom he informed that Nicolas was pregnant.

"I am with child?" Nicolas asked and leapt off of his chair and moved to the mirror. He lifted up his shirt and found almost nothing had changed. He voiced this to the woman.

"I estimate that you are roughly eight weeks and your child should begin to show in perhaps a month, if not less as you are quite small. You should be ready to birth around April."

Harris had not spoken a word since they had travelled back to their spot and Nicolas was fretting about his husband and his silence. They sat down on the bed together, Nicolas with his hands clasped tightly so they were almost white while he waited for Harris' much needed response. Finally he could not take the silence.

"Would you please talk?" He almost snapped, "I cannot bear the thought of you not wanting this child and I wish for you to tell me so I can make arrangements to leave."

"Why would you leave?" Harris croaked and it was then Nicolas realised Harris was crying.

"Why are you crying?" Nicolas asked in a soft voice. "Did you not wish to have a child?"

"I am going to be a father," Harris sniffed and his tear filled eyes turned to Nicolas and down to his abdomen, "You are carrying our child. This is one of the happiest days of my life."

Nicolas sighed in relief and lay down on the bed so his legs were still hanging off. Harris rolled onto his side and lifted Nicolas' shirt up. He caressed Nicolas' abdomen gently, placing feather light kisses on the skin before catching Nicolas' gaze. He smiled before kissing his husband happily and they slept peacefully that night, Harris' hand never leaving Nicolas' stomach.

They travelled back to the place of their marriage to celebrate Blaine and Kurt's union. Harris thought the ceremony was absolutely beautiful and the love between the boys could never be denied. However, as the pair left for their week away, Harris and Nicolas were stuck with the decision on whether to allow them and Blaine's sisters to join them, creating a new clan.

They eventually decided on agreement. Kurt was Harris' cousin and it would do him well to have a clan member as well as family close to him and Blaine was one of their closest friends. They could never deny the pair entry into what would be their clan. Blaine and Kurt were ready by sunset, Kurt nestled into Blaine's embrace as they rode on to their destination.

Blaine's sisters and Blaine himself bared a scary resemblance to each other. They all had glossy black curly hair and almost honey like eyes. They certainly kept Harris on his feet, particularly as young Marlow who was only eight ran through the trees naked. Harris had finally caught up to her and wrapped her up in a blanket before hauling her back to their camp with her tossed over his shoulder. Her giggles were infectious and soon had him doubled over in laughter as they walked back. Blaine looked forever grateful when he returned with his younger sister.

Kurt and Nicolas became fast friends, bonding over being with child. However as Nicolas grew larger with his child, Kurt grew restless. He and Blaine had been trying to conceive since their wedding night in November but there had been no sign of a child beginning to develop. Nicolas was almost at full term when Blaine wandered down to the small lake Elinor and Phoebe had discovered one day. He heard a sniffling through the trees and pushed them aside to find Kurt, his arms wrapped around his knees and his head leaning on them.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked and Kurt visibly jumped. He looked up at his husband with red eyes. "Tell me what is wrong."

"I am a failure," Kurt heaved a sigh, "I cannot give you a child."

"You are not a failure," Blaine said, his temper rising, "It is not our time to have a child but it will come."

"It is pay back for what happened," Kurt said miserably, curling in on himself.

Blaine sighed and gestured Kurt to stand up. Once he was standing Blaine took a step towards him and wrapped his arms firmly around Kurt's waist before shifting his body weight so they both went tumbling into the water. He felt his feet hit the ground and tightened his grip around Kurt's flailing body before pushing up. They broke the surface gasping for air.

"What was that for?" Kurt spluttered, treading water as he coughed and spluttered.

"I do not like it when you talk about yourself in that manner," Blaine explained and grinned as Kurt gave him a dirty glare.

"My hair is ruined," Kurt whined as he shivered slightly in the early April weather.

"You are beautiful," Blaine replied, "I love you."

Kurt smiled, "I love you."

"I wish to make love to you," Blaine pulled Kurt tighter and whispered in his ear, thriving on the shiver that ran through Kurt, not of the cold, but of what the next few moments would entail.

"I am warm, so you are aware" Kurt murmured as they slowly slipped out of their wet clothes.

He gasped softly as Blaine stretched him out and let out a contented sigh when Blaine slipped in. Blaine's arms were gripping the bank of the lake as he thrust in and out slowly, making a comfortable slow build to their pleasure due to the buoyancy of the water. Blaine felt the familiar tingle of pleasure and alerted Kurt who was almost gone. They came in unison, Blaine relaxing his grip and pulling Kurt out into the middle of the water.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Blaine repeated softly, "You are enough for me forever."

Kurt just hummed in agreement and nestled into the nook of Blaine's neck as they treaded water together, watching the sun sink down slowly. They were shaken by a shout from Elinor who was running down the hill screaming. She stopped dead when she found Kurt and Blaine huddled close in the water and giggled.

"Elinor what is wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Nicolas is in labour!" She shouted trying not to giggle louder as Kurt's chest became exposed when Blaine lifted them up.

"Tell Harris to calm himself and I'll go on horseback to the midwife," Blaine instructed, "And loosen the rope around the horse for me!"

"Yes, sir," Elinor giggled again and turned to run off while Blaine helped Kurt out of the lake.

They dressed as quickly as possible, Blaine hurrying off to ride into town while Kurt went in to sit with a panting Nicolas.

"Kurt, it is hurting," Nicolas gasped and his hips shot off the bed as another pain wracked through his body, "Has Blaine gone off to fetch the midwife?"

"Yes. Cousin, please relax," Kurt said, placing a wet cloth on Nicolas' forehead. Harris was pacing in the small area of the caravan and continued to do so until Blaine and the midwife arrived, only pausing to look helplessly at his husband when he gave a shout of pain.

Kurt went out to meet Blaine and to leave the midwife and the couple to their business. Kurt and Blaine went into their own caravan where the four girls were sitting looking sleepy.

"Girls, time to sleep," Kurt said gently as he ushered Blaine's younger sisters into their own caravan next door.

He tucked them in with sweet whispers of goodnight to the three youngest, instructed Elinor to bolt the door and blew out the candles that lined the surfaces. He heard a chuckle at the door of the caravan and turned to see Blaine standing there with a grin on his face. Exiting the caravan and feeling satisfied as he heard Elinor work the bolt, he turned to Blaine.

"It is my task to send them to sleep," Kurt whispered as he was pulled in to a hug.

"You look so amazing when you take on your traditional duties," Blaine replied, breath tickling his ear, "I do not expect you to entirely tend to the children and take care of them all day but you look wonderful when you do it."

Clutching his hand tightly, Blaine led Kurt back to their caravan and undressed him, stripping the almost dry clothing he had on. He kissing each part of exposed skin softly and undressed himself before positioned them both under the covers. They listened to Nicolas' dulled screams from the caravan across from theirs.

"Do you still wish for a child?" Blaine teased and Kurt grinned.

"Of course I do," He replied, "I wish to create life and if it is painful then I accept it."

"You are far too good to be true," Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, "We should sleep."

They woke as the sun was rising to a continuous knock on the door. Blaine sleepily stood, rubbing his eyes and throwing on a pair of pants before opening the little window. He found Harris looking incredibly tired but happy.

"It is a boy!" He exclaimed and Blaine unlocked the door completely. Harris threw his arms around Blaine and pulled him into a tight hug, "It was absolutely horrific, the scene but when he was placed in Nicolas' arms my first thoughts went to 'this is my family, right here'. It is amazing, I cannot wait until you and Kurt share my joy!"

Blaine shook his head slightly to try and get his mind to keep up with Harris' excitement. He heard a sniff from the back of the caravan where Kurt lay and his heart broke. Excusing himself from Harris who left to attend to his husband and child he went to wrap himself around a shaking Kurt.

"Oh beautiful, please do not cry," Blaine whispered and Kurt cried harder.

"I am truly happy for them and their child, I am," Kurt clarified through his tears, "I just wish we could be expecting also."

"We will," Blaine said, soothing his husband, "I promise, we will."

"You do not know that," Kurt whimpered, "You do not know if we will have a child."

"No, I do not," Blaine said slowly, "But I do know that we shall keep trying and one day we will be blessed."

Blaine held Kurt until his sobs had stopped but his breathing remained harsh. He kissed down Kurt's spine and back up as the sun rose steadily. Harris knocked on their door once more and Blaine looked out from where he lay.

"Nicolas wishes for you to visit the child," He said softly, looking torn between utter glee and a broken expression at the sight of Kurt's face.

"We shall be over in a moment," Kurt answered unexpectedly. Harris departed once more and Kurt dressed in silence.

They walked over after a quick look in on the girls who were still fast asleep from their late night and opened the door to the other caravan to find a sweaty Nicolas with a baby being rocked in his arms.

"Hello!" He greeted happily and gestured Kurt over. Blaine and Harris leaned against the cupboards and watched the interaction as Kurt looked at the child, "Would you care to hold him?"

"I do not know if I should hold him," Kurt immediately looked wary but Nicolas held the child up and Kurt took him gently. "Oh, he is precious."

"We cannot decide on a name," Harris explained, eyes lighting up as he looked at Nicolas, "It is a decision between Alvin, Peyton or Matthew to be as close to the English culture as possible."

"I believe them to all be nice," Kurt said politely and the pair just laughed.

"You misunderstand me," Harris said, "We wish for you to decide."

Kurt was gobsmacked. The fate of the child's name rested with him and he had never felt more shocked or honoured in his life.

"Really Kurt, please choose a name," Nicolas begged gently.

"Matthew," Kurt said softly, "I think Matthew is the choice."

"Matthew Kurt," Nicolas smiled and Kurt's jaw dropped, "Do not look so shocked, you are my best friend and Harris' cousin."

"Thank you," Kurt felt tears in his eyes but for an entirely different reason. He handed Matthew to Blaine who cooed over him and smiled at the image although he was still breaking inside.

Matthew was nearly two months old when Kurt stood up in the morning, sleeping later than normal. He groaned and fell to the floor in a faint. Blaine was beside himself as he found Kurt's waking body on the floor and wet a cloth to place on his husband's head. Kurt's eyes fluttered open minutes later and Blaine sighed with relief.

He helped Kurt stand shakily and for a few moments they stood until Kurt found his bearings. Kurt believed himself to be fine before he fell to his knees as a wave of nausea hit, clutching his stomach as he blindly felt for a bowl and threw up in it. Blaine immediately knelt down to rub his back gently.

"Beautiful are you feeling poorly?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head.

"I feel much improved now," He replied, giving Blaine a small smile, "We did feast on meat last evening so it may have disagreed with my stomach and I have been feeling dizzy lately."

"No more meat for you mister," Blaine said, "You go outside for fresh air, I will clean this."

Knowing it would do no good to argue, Kurt went out to see Nicolas. He found the pair seated on a blanket, enjoying the late morning sun. Matthew gurgled happily when he turned his head to see Kurt wandering over.

"I could swear he enjoys your company more than my own," Nicolas grinned as he handed his baby over to Kurt.

"I doubt that," Kurt replied, supporting Matthew's head as he placed him in his lap, "Hello baby boy, how are you this morning?"

"He was a little sick this morning," Nicolas informed him with his nose wrinkled, "I fed him and burped him and his breakfast went straight over my clothes."

"That sounds disgusting," Kurt couldn't help but chuckle, "I was sick this morning also."

Nicolas' head shot up and met Kurt's eye.

"Are you with child?" He inquired and the realisation suddenly hit Kurt.

"It is a possibility but I did eat meat last evening."

"I believe you are with child," Nicolas said firmly, "I also had the belief that I had eaten bad food before I went to the midwife and Harris thought I was ill."

"I am not with child. How could you say such a thing?" Kurt snapped, handing a startled Matthew back to Nicolas before he ran off to the lake. He sat on the bank and waved his hand through the warming water. "I cannot have the luck to be with child."

He said this to nobody in particular but his doubt grew as the days progressed and he continued to be sick. Nicolas watched him with a knowing look in his eye as Matthew gurgled after each mouthful of mashed food.

It was a month later when Kurt and Blaine watched the girls and Nicolas who were circled around Matthew. The child was pushing himself up shakily on his hands and cooing happily that Blaine rubbed Kurt's stomach comfortingly, as Kurt was sitting between Blaine's legs and paused. He moved his hand under Kurt's shirt and trailed his thumb slowly over the small but noticeable bump that made up Kurt's abdomen.

"Kurt," He whispered as he continued rubbing. Kurt tilted his head to look up at him. "Place your hand here and let me move it."

Kurt looked confused but did as he was told. Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's and moved his hand over the bump. He had tears in his eyes as Kurt's face morphed into one of shock and then blinding happiness. It was their time now.


	4. Settler

_A/N: _The final instalment for my 'Gypsy' universe. Thank you to everybody who supported this fic. I'm sorry this has taken so long, between my exams and my dog's passing I didn't have time. So thank you again. Just to mention; I don't hate Rachel (most of the time) but I use her as a nasty character.

_Summary: _Kurt faces the ups and downs of pregnancy and with Blaine spending more time away in the village, Kurt becomes fearful that their whirlwind relationship happened too quickly. With a myriad of disappointment and heartbreak how will they hold on to what is true?

_Warnings: _Male x male kissing, **graphic sexual content** (fluff, mentions of violence, **M-PREG! **That should be enough warning for those who didn't see it last time.There's … well I don't call it gore … but there are graphic descriptions of **miscarriage** so if that's a **trigger** **turn back or skip it**. There's a lot of angst and sadness but I promise there is a happy ending.

_NOTE: I am not a doctor and I'm going on what Google and my own mother told me about miscarriages (she had one). Once again if you feel my situation I have created is not accurate please skip it. _

**Settler**

Blaine woke to the birds chirping and the sun shining through the windows. He tightened his hold around his husband's waist before he let his hands travel down to the slightly bulging stomach. Kurt sighed happily in his sleep and let out a small giggle as Blaine started tracing the skin.

"I had the feeling you were not asleep," Blaine whispered into his ear and Kurt giggled again. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning," Kurt replied as he turned to his other side to look at Blaine.

Blaine stared down at Kurt before pressing his lips to his husband's mentally sighing. Kurt's tongue trailed over his bottom lip and they deepened the kiss. Taking initiative, Kurt rolled Blaine onto his back and straddled his hips before thrusting down. Blaine tore his lips away and gently pushed Kurt off.

"We cannot Kurt, I will harm the child," Blaine said in a matter-of-fact voice before giving him a quick kiss and moving out of bed to begin the day.

This scenario continued for a month before Kurt became so utterly frustrated that he released his anger onto everybody, including a newly expecting Nicolas. Blaine had grabbed his hand and pulled an angry Kurt into the caravan where he watched the Cailin break down into tears.

"Kurt, is there something wrong?" Blaine asked as he soothed his husband, "Please tell me what I can do to help you."

This only seemed to fuel Kurt's anger and Blaine ducked to avoid a china teacup, that Blaine had bought as a celebratory gift to Kurt, smacking him in the forehead before he looked back up to see Kurt on the floor, huddled into a ball. Blaine tentatively walked until he was very close to Kurt before kneeling down to his level and lifting his head.

"Kurt, what did I do? I cannot fix it if you do not tell me."

"You will not touch me!" Kurt screamed and Blaine couldn't help but leap back at the volume of his voice, "Now that I am pregnant you will not touch me! I am over feeling like our child will take my place in our lives and I want my husband back in me! It makes me feel unwanted. It makes me feel ugly!"

Blaine took in this new information. It was true he hadn't been within his husband since they had realised that Kurt was expecting but it was impossible to make love when your husband was with child.

"Is it true?" Kurt asked while Blaine was thinking, "Do you believe that my figure is ruined and you do not want me anymore? Will you leave me once our child is born?"

"How many times will it take for you to understand that I want you every hour of the day?" Blaine replied, "That I wish to feel the pleasure of you around me? That I wish to make love to you right now? I always want you Kurt, it is so hard for me not to be in you."

"I am not forbidding you," Kurt snapped as he wiped at the fresh wave of tears, "You know I would never forbid you your right! Why won't you make love to me?"

"I will bring harm to the child!" Blaine half-shouted, "If I bring harm to the child I bring harm to you and I cannot bear to hurt you!"

"You will not hurt either me or the child," Kurt couldn't help but laugh through his tears, "Nicolas and Harris, although it pains me to discuss this, made love until they drew closer to Matthew's birth and you can see Matthew is a beautiful, healthy child."

"Can you really make love when you are with child?" Blaine asked.

"You are really not informed are you?" Kurt giggled and Blaine smiled at his husband's rapid change of mood and moved forward again to kiss Kurt's pink lips.

Kurt returned the kiss with enthusiasm pulling Blaine closer to deepen it. They wrapped their arms around each other, keeping their bodies close.

"We should go on the bed," Blaine said between kisses and Kurt hummed in agreement.

They crashed onto the bed, Blaine still being careful about Kurt's stomach and quickly shed their clothing. Blaine grabbed the oil from its permanent position on the bench and slathered his fingers in the substance. He knelt between Kurt's legs and pushed them apart to push two fingers at once into Kurt who curled his toes at the feeling.

"Blaine," He groaned and Blaine pushed a third finger in, stretching him out. "Within me please."

Blaine nodded, spreading the oil on himself and with one final check of Kurt, pushed into him and immediately gasping as the warmth. He waited until Kurt gave the okay and began moving slowly. Kurt wound his legs around Blaine's body and pulled him closer, deeper. Kurt's mouth opened in a silent scream as Blaine's thrusts sped up. He clutched Kurt's hips as his own stuttered and he came, Kurt following moments later and Blaine took care to fall next to Kurt rather than on top of him.

"I hope our child forgives us for this," Blaine breathed as he rolled onto his side to look at Kurt who giggled madly.

"I am sure it will," Kurt assured him, "What would you like to call it?"

"I would like to call her Hope because she is our little hope," Blaine said and Kurt smiled softly.

"I feel that it is a female," Kurt said as Blaine caressed his very small bump, "Our little Hope."

Blaine smiled in return and groaned at the thought of cleaning and re-dressing. He voiced this to Kurt and his expression changed to a cheeky smirk.

"We could always make love again," He suggested and Blaine let out a low growl as he moved to hover back over Kurt.

In celebration of their newly rekindled love, Kurt took them down to the lake for the last swim of the summer. Giggling, Blaine pulled Kurt close as they relished the cold water against their warm skin. Blaine placed small kisses all over Kurt's face.

"Imagine our little one splashing around in the water," Blaine said and Kurt sighed with happiness, "I cannot wait to teach her to swim."

They exited the water when the sun was at its peak and dried off. When night fell they got dressed as the weather turned a frightening cold. Kurt, who was fully dressed first, decided to take a quick walk around the lake. Blaine watched happily as Kurt walked around the edge of the lake, balancing with one foot in front of the other. He looked away to tie the laces on his boots when a splash made his head shoot up. Kurt was nowhere to be seen and after a few moments passed without Kurt breaking the surface Blaine panicked.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted diving into the water without removing any clothing.

His powerful dive sent him to the bottom of the lake where he blindly searched for Kurt's body. He opened his eyes and saw him struggling on something and kicked down to free him his ankle from the slimy plants. He pulled Kurt's struggling leg hard and it came free. Blaine grabbed Kurt under his armpits and kicked up to pull his spluttering body out of the water.

"Reeds," Blaine explained as Kurt rolled over on his hands and knees and threw up water, "I am so sorry Kurt, I waited for you to come back up and you did not. I am so sorry."

"It is so cold," Kurt replied without acknowledging Blaine's apology and clutched his stomach. He was breathing heavily and it was clear he was working himself up.

"I will get you back in the warmth of the caravan," Blaine said firmly and picked him up like he would a child and walked back to their home, placing Kurt on the bed immediately.

"Blaine I am so cold," Kurt's teeth chattered as Blaine shut all of the windows to the caravan. "I am so sore."

He lit a dozen candles, placing them as close to the bed as possible and stripped Kurt of his wet clothes, his own following before he grabbed a sheet to dry Kurt off and slid them under the quilt He pulled Kurt close to transfer his body heat to his husband. Kurt's back and his stomach were very sore and he felt something sticky run down his legs. Blaine felt it on his thigh.

"There is blood," Kurt said his hysteria working up as he showed his hand to Blaine and pushed the comforter back, "There is blood and I am in pain. Blaine please make the pain go away. Oh God please Blaine."

"Beautiful I can fetch the midwife," Blaine said as he looked down at the blood and his heart broke at the sight of Kurt hunched up.

"Get Harris, tell him to go to the midwife," Kurt said and pulled his legs up to his chest as tears fell down his face, "Do not leave me."

Blaine couldn't even think as he stumbled out their caravan and into Harris' home. He and Nicolas were currently sprawled out on the quilt panting heavily as Harris thrust into the Cailin. Matthew was in a deep sleep near the door.

"Oh heavens," Blaine shouted and put a hand over his eyes.

"Blaine!" Nicolas squeaked as Harris pulled out of him and quickly pulled the covers over them. "What on Earth is the matter?"

"I need you to fetch the midwife," He choked, "Kurt is in pain and it is so bad. Please Harris."

"Of course," Harris replied as he located his pants that rest upon the bed and hurried to find a shirt and shoes. He kissed Nicolas soundly on the lips, "I will not be long."

With Nicolas' nod Harris stroked Matthew's shaggy blonde hair and ran to the nearest horse, preparing the mare as fast as he could before galloping off into the dark. Blaine ran back to Kurt who was writhing on the bed with pain. Blaine climbed over Kurt to sit against the wall on the bed and moved his hand softly over the skin of Kurt's shoulder.

"Blaine!" Harris' shout came and with a final soothing kiss to Kurt's sweaty hair Blaine ran out to greet them.

It wasn't a midwife that hurried into the caravan but another Cailin. He hurried in immediately, slamming the door of the caravan shut before Blaine could follow. It was Blaine's worst nightmare, having Kurt in pain and no method of helping him. He hated leaving Kurt in the hands of a stranger. Blaine perched on the steps of the caravan and Anna who had woken up because of the noise snuck out of her caravan and cuddled up into Blaine.

Anna seemed to understand Blaine's pain and moved up to the top step, stroking Blaine's curly hair softly. Blaine leaned into Anna's embrace but could not bring himself to break down until he knew Kurt was okay. After what seemed hours and after Blaine's heart broke further as he listened to Kurt's groans, the Cailin appeared with the bundle of bloodied sheets. Blaine jumped up, instructing Anna to go back to bed.

"Thank you angel," Blaine said and Anna just smiled, skipping back to the caravan, "What happened?"

"There is no way of explaining," The Cailin said, "But the child has been lost. I am very sorry for your loss."

With a pat to his shoulders, the Cailin departed on his own horse. Blaine looked into the caravan to see Kurt faced away from him, still without clothing. Blaine slowly walked inside, only pausing to lock the door before he knelt down on the bed and looked down at Kurt. He wasn't crying only shaking as he curled in on himself.

"Kurt," Blaine broke the silence as he whispered Kurt's name.

"Do not look at me," Kurt mumbled as he moved away from Blaine, "Do not touch me."

"Kurt," Blaine repeated as he ignored Kurt's words and stroked Kurt's hair, "Kurt you are not at fault."

"It is my body, it is my fault. Do not attempt to convince me otherwise," Kurt said, moving right up against the wall to make more distance between him and Blaine and Blaine's hand dropped from Kurt's head creating an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"Will you allow me to dress you?" Blaine asked quietly and when Kurt didn't respond he sighed and grabbed his pillow from the bed. "I shall go and sleep with my sisters to make you more comfortable. I wish only for you to know that you are not at fault and I love you."

With that Blaine placed the spare sheets on the bed for his husband and walked out of the caravan, his heart healing a little when he heard Kurt's weak voice repeating Blaine's declaration of love. Blaine knocked on the door, Anna answering quickly.

"I wanted to know what happened," Anna told him and Blaine nodded as she quietly slid the bolt across. "You can sleep with me. I am the smallest after all. Even Marlow is towering over my height and she is but three years below."

Blaine let out a mix between a sob and a laugh and Anna pulled him into the bottom bed as the tears fell down his face. She held him close, as he cried into her neck and fell asleep due to sheer exhaustion. It was Phoebe who shook Anna awake with a questioning look the following morning just as there was a tap on the door.

"I will get it," Anna said as she manoeuvred her way out of her older brother's grip and pulled open the door, "Oh Kurt."

Kurt was standing on the steps with what had to be Blaine's shirt and pants wrapped around his trembling body. His eyes were red with dark circles around them but the rest of his face was deathly pale.

"Is Blaine present?" He asked and his voice cracked.

Anna nodded and went over to prod Blaine awake and simply said, "Kurt needs you."

Blaine looked over to the door at his husband and jumped up to pull Kurt into a tight hug. Kurt flinched slightly and Blaine pulled back.

"Come home," Kurt said in a wavering voice and Blaine nodded, walking back to the caravan in silence.

Blaine locked the door behind them when they walked in, Kurt immediately moving to curl up on their bed his back to Blaine. Blaine lay beside his shaking husband, stroking his arm with uncertainty and when Kurt started crying Blaine pulled him against his body.

"Oh beautiful boy," Blaine said as tears fell down his own face, "My beautiful Kurt. I love you with all my heart. I promise to be with you until our dying day. I promise to love you despise all the horror that life throws at us."

Kurt sobbed harder at Blaine's words, his entire body shaking now. Blaine draped an arm over Kurt's waist and clasped Kurt's hand. They spent the day in each other's company and the others knew well enough to leave them be. They cried with each other and mourned with each other at the loss of their child. When Kurt fell into a nap Blaine released him to go and deliver the bad news.

"I do not know how to deal with this," Blaine said the tears coming back as he told Nicolas.

"My mother lost several children before she was due to birth," Nicolas said quietly, "Let time run its course and make sure to comfort him. You both have lost the one thing you crave the most so it will take time."

"Thank you," Blaine said and looked down Nicolas' body and then to Harris who was cradling Matthew, "I hope you never have to go through this."

Nicolas just gave him a sad smile before he went back to Kurt. It would be two months until Kurt would emerge from the caravan without Blaine's help and Blaine busied himself with raising his sisters and finding a suitor for Elinor who would become of age very soon. Blaine had also found work harvesting for winter in the nearby village.

"Hello Mr. Anderson," Rachel Berry of Berry Farm greeted as Blaine walked into the shed.

"Hello Miss," Blaine greeted like an Englishman which caused Rachel to giggle. "What will you have me do this day?"

"Could you please muck out our horse and move on to harvesting?"

"Of course," Blaine replied and went about his duties.

Rachel came out of the cottage several hours later with a tray laden with mugs and walked up to Blaine who was wiping the sweat off his forehead despite the cool weather.

"May I entice you to a drink?" She said fluttering her eyelashes and Blaine grinned.

"Thank you," He said and downed the entire drink in one gulp which caused Rachel to giggle.

"You are mighty thirsty. Perhaps I am working you too hard," She said and placed the tray on the ground.

"Not at all," Blaine said politely, "I appreciate you allowing me to work and earn a living for my family."

"No I am grateful for you hard work," Rachel walked closer and ran a hand down Blaine's covered arm, "I was worried after my husband passed that I would not find suitable work for the farm but you have excelled."

"Thank you," Blaine said again and Rachel's smile just widened.

"Would you please come to the house after you have finished for the day?" She asked and Blaine nodded, "I wish to talk about next season."

Kurt woke from his sleep and stretched out under the quilt. The candles were burning low and the sunlight was peeking in through the cracks of the window. He dressed in Blaine's clothing to feel more comfortable and went to see Nicolas.

"Good afternoon Kurt," Nicolas greeted with a tone of surprise.

"Where is Blaine?" Kurt questioned as he sat down on one of the wooden chairs Nicolas had added to their caravan.

"He is out at the Berry Farm in the village," Nicolas replied as he watched Matthew play with the wooden rattle Harris had carved, "He has been doing so from the day following your …"

"It is okay Nicolas," Kurt smiled sadly, "I understand your reluctance to say it. Has he really left each day for work?"

"Yes," Nicolas confirmed, "Harris is out collecting firewood at this moment but he also wishes to find work."

"I think I might venture back to sleep, even this discussion has made me tired," Kurt told him and Nicolas just nodded.

Blaine entered the caravan late and Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms after the door had been locked. Blaine staggered slightly but returned the hug.

"You did not inform me of your work at the Berry Farm," Kurt mumbled into his neck.

"I apologise," Blaine whispered back as he kept a tight hold on Kurt, "I wished to make a comfortable living for you."

Kurt could not form a response at Blaine's words, instead choosing to kiss him chastely and held him the entire night. The winter passed unceremoniously and the snow was melting come late February. Blaine had predicted that it would be a warm year.

Kurt woke up on the first day of March and felt himself growing warmer as the minutes went past and it was not due to the temperature of his home. He groaned and shuffled closer to Blaine to touch him and his hazel eyes opened.

"Kurt, are you okay?" He asked immediately looking concerned.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered into his ear causing shivers to run down his body, "I wish for you to make love to me."

Blaine's jaw dropped and Kurt curled around his body to straddle his lap. Kurt then initiated their first passionate kiss for months. Their tongues melded together and Blaine stood up suddenly. He smirked back at Kurt as he went to lock the door and rejoined him on the bed.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, "I need you to tell me Kurt. I cannot and I will not hurt you."

"I am ready for us to be together," Kurt said simply and moved closer to his husband, letting his fingers run over Blaine's skin.

Their night clothes shed slowly and they moved to kneel facing each other on the bed. Blaine just stared at Kurt's lithe body. He was pale from the winter months, light freckles dusting his nose and shoulders. His stomach was flat which Blaine believed would make his heart pang but there was nothing but arousal running around his body as his eyes travelled down.

Blaine grabbed the oil from the bench, untouched for so many months and dipped his fingers into it, one dropping down to circle Kurt. Kurt moaned at the light touch and Blaine pushed in. He stretched Kurt out, looking for any signs of discomfort but nothing came except the small breathy whimpers from his mouth that aroused Blaine even more.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked and rubbed himself in oil as Kurt lifted his hips.

"Yes Blaine, I miss you in me. I need you in me to complete me," Kurt replied and Blaine smiled before pushing in slowly.

They both gasped as the intimacy of their love making. Blaine didn't move to sped up his thrusts but pushed deep on every stroke to familiarise himself with Kurt's body once more. Kurt pushed his hips up further so Blaine could come closer to his face. They kissed deeply, mouths open and soon they weren't kissing at all just breathing into each other's mouth. Blaine groaned as pleasure coursed through his body and he let go into Kurt who followed quickly.

"Stay within me," Kurt mumbled, "Please stay."

Blaine made a noise of agreement, allowing his body to fall gently onto Kurt's. Kurt smiled at the comfortable weight of Blaine's body. They went their separate ways during the day and came together when the sun had gone. They made love through the night, falling asleep several times and making love when they woke and finally stopped at the beginning of the sunrise.

"I love you," Blaine looked Kurt right in the eyes as he said this and Kurt beamed, tears welling up in his blue eyes.

"I love you too."

"Shhh sleep now," Blaine soothed as Kurt cried quietly and fell asleep quickly. Kurt couldn't even fathom going to sleep at this point. His thoughts were running crazy, focusing on one in particular. He forgot to tell Blaine he was warm.

Kurt found that it was probably a little silly to not inform his husband. The weeks passed and Nicolas went into his second childbirth later than predicted. Blaine returned from the town with an angry glint in his eye and informed them that the midwife was busy as was the Cailin who came to Kurt all those months ago. Harris argued with Blaine when he delivered the news and Kurt sat by a groaning Nicolas.

"Shhhh," He soothed and stroked Nicolas' forehead, "Now tell me how did they do it last time?"

"Opened me up," Nicolas said cryptically and let out a shout of pain.

"Harris, Blaine please go outside," Kurt said and grabbed the oil that he was so fond of, "I am going to help."

The men went outside in a daze, Harris pacing in front of Blaine who sat on the steps of their caravan. Nicolas was screaming through the silence of the early darkness and finally groaned one last time. A baby's cry was heard and Harris' eyes were wide when Kurt opened the door.

"Harris go and meet your son," Kurt said quickly and ran out past Blaine disappearing into the trees. Blaine heard him retching and groaning but when he inquired Kurt snapped at him before going again.

"Kurt, are you not well?" Blaine asked as he reappeared from the foliage.

"No I am well," Kurt replied and felt a flutter of nerves, "I was just a little sick."

"I can take you to a doctor," Blaine said pulling Kurt close.

"That is not necessary. I delivered a child," Kurt said finally realising what he had done, "Oh, I just delivered a child."

"You are so brave," Blaine replied, kissing Kurt softly on his pale cheek and they moved back to their caravan but were stopped by Phoebe and Elinor. Anna and Marlow were already asleep.

"Blaine, Kurt could we discuss something?" Phoebe asked and the two men looked taken aback.

"Okay," Blaine said slowly and Phoebe took a deep breath.

"I do know this is not the time to be asking but we had the thought of going to an English school such as Ophelia did."

"Okay," Blaine repeated, "May I asked why?"

"I do not wish to follow our culture," Elinor said, taking over from her sister, "We have watched Ophelia explore the English culture and then be pulled back into the clan life. While we are proud of our culture we wish to be English wives."

"I am under the belief that Englishmen did not enter a marriage with a travelling girl," Blaine said utterly confused.

"We will live in town," Phoebe explained, "We know you are working for Miss Berry and she has agreed to tutor us and train us."

"And while it is rare," Elinor said, "There have been instances of marriage between clan folk and Englishmen."

"If you wish to go then I will not stop you," Blaine said with a sigh, "I suppose it will be satisfying knowing that two of my sisters led voluntarily happy lives."

Blaine went off in the morning a week later with Harris to send the girls off to their new lives. They also wished to visit the market held in the town square. Kurt remained in his caravan lost in his thoughts. He was sure he was not ill due to aiding in the birth of Nicolas' child and he had not consumed anything odd. Nicolas found Kurt analysing his stomach.

"Kurt you are with child!" He yelled causing Kurt to jump, "I am sorry for giving you a fright but are you with child?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Kurt replied looking back down and feeling a slight bump.

"Perhaps in a month or so we should pay a visit to the midwife," Nicolas suggested and Kurt nodded.

The midwife confirmed his fears when they went for that visit. Kurt was slightly shocked and believed that this child would also come before its time and would break his spirit for good. The woman smiled kindly and suggested that his fall into the lake had caused the pain.

"I still refuse to tell him until I have passed six months," Kurt said and placed a protective hand on his slightly round abdomen as they walked back. "He will not notice if I ask him to keep his distance."

"He will suspect you are keeping something," Nicolas warned and Kurt just shook his head.

"I do not want to go through the pain again," Kurt said and Nicolas' glare softened, "I do not wish for Blaine to suffer as he did again."

"It is your decision," Nicolas sighed as he looked down at his newborn son who had been brought along, "I could not attempt to hide a child from Harris."

"I believe you do not agree with my decision but you are correct, it is _my_ decision," Kurt huffed.

Nicolas was correct in his warnings. Blaine had attempted to hug him when they went to bed the following evening and looked rightfully hurt when Kurt moved away. It broke Kurt inside to force Blaine away from his growing body, especially after their renewed love. He reached six months into his pregnancy and after another approval from the midwife he decided to inform Blaine. Kurt pulled on his new black trousers and blue shirt which he knew Blaine liked, picking out a beautiful cloak from his father to cover himself despite the unusual warm weather for late September.

"You are showing a deal more than the last time I saw your body," Nicolas said with his eyebrows raised as Kurt pulled up his shirt and caressed his naked body, "How Blaine has not noticed you are with child, I cannot say."

"He has left me alone," Kurt replied, "It has hurt him I know but it was for our own sake."

"I am very happy for you," Nicolas said and hugged Kurt loosely, "Go and tell your husband and be happy."

"I believe I should prepare for him first," Kurt said and spent most of the morning preparing his celebrations.

Kurt found the long walk to the town peaceful and took in the greenery. He wanted to go and explore the foliage and felt an odd pull in him to travel. He shook his head and called himself silly. While it was in his blood to travel he barely had the chance. Perhaps after his child was born they could begin and new tradition. He walked the beaten path to the Berry farmhouse, knocking on the door but there was no answer. Sighing, he walked around the back to the stables and smiled as he heard Blaine's voice. He looked through the dirty window, trying not to make himself known.

"… I apologise Miss Berry but I am married."

"Call me Rachel. I could give you children," Rachel said, pushing her body into Blaine's, "I am a woman and it takes a woman's body to bear children."

"Rachel as kind as you are, you are insulting my husband," Blaine said, his tone growing stern and voice going so low that Kurt had to strain to listen, "I do not need children to make me happy and if I am blessed with children birthed by Kurt _only_ I will be beyond happy."

"Blaine I can make you happy," Rachel cooed and Kurt saw her hand run along the side of Blaine's neck.

"No, I am afraid you cannot," Blaine said, "I apologise Rachel, not only for the death of your husband but for not being able to fulfil your desires of another. I am bound to Kurt, heart and soul."

Kurt's heart swelled at Blaine's proclamation and didn't have to watch to know Rachel had slapped Blaine and run off in shame. Kurt stroked the large bump that graced his figure happily and made his presence known.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried happily and greeted him with a kiss, knowing not to hug him, "How are you?"

"I am beyond well," Kurt said honestly, "Have you nearly completed your tasks?"

"Yes I am finished actually," Blaine replied.

"Very good, I have something I wish to tell you," Kurt said as they walked hand in hand to the carriage, "But first we shall go home. I have dinner prepared."

"What has happened to you Kurt? Did you walk here?" Blaine said with his eyes wide but not in anger, more surprise. "You are not bewitched are you?"

"I did and there is no such thing as witches," Kurt argued happily, "Did you not wish for me to prepare a meal and take care of you for one evening? You have been caring for me since the day we met under the willow tree."

"I think if you wish to do this then I will not put an end to it," Blaine said and Kurt tucked himself into his body for the remaining journey home.

As soon as Blaine parked the carriage and tended to the horses, Kurt was off in a hurry down the hill to make sure his preparations were still intact. Blaine followed him down as Kurt was stoking the fire over which sat a pot.

"Rabbit stew?" Kurt asked and Blaine smiled realising that after almost two years of marriage that Kurt would have known his favourite meal. Kurt poured the stew into two bowls and passed one to Blaine and then gestured to the quilt that Kurt had brought out.

"This is wonderful Kurt," Blaine praised as he swallowed his food, "Will you tell me why you have done all of this?"

"I want to tell you first that I heard your conversation with Miss Berry," Kurt confessed and Blaine dropped his empty bowl.

"I do hope you heard my response."

"Of course and I love you for defending me as such," Kurt said and Blaine smiled, "I also hope that you truly believe it does not take a woman's body to bear a child."

"Of course not Kurt," Blaine breathed and hurried to sit next to him, squeezing his thigh.

"Well that is good news," Kurt said and took a deep breath, "I hope this Cailin is perfectly able to bear a child."

"Kurt?" Blaine formed Kurt's name into a question but Kurt only quirked an eyebrow and stood up.

He shed his coat so only his thin cotton shirt was covering a very prominent bump. Blaine reached out tentatively to touch it and his eyes welled up.

"When are you due to birth?"

"December," Kurt told him as Blaine moved up onto his knees to grab Kurt's hips and held him still as he placed feather light kisses over Kurt's stomach.

"Oh beautiful," Blaine whispered and looked up to Kurt with a tearful expression, "Why did you not tell me?"

"I did not wish for you to have that experience again," Kurt said and sat back down, "I did go to the midwife every month and she declared me in good health every time."

"You were warm," Blaine said as he continued stroking Kurt's stomach, "When we made love that one time; only once and you became with child?"

"Yes it worked out rather well," Kurt said, "It was not intended I assure you. I became caught up in the moment and forgot to tell you."

"A simple error," Blaine mumbled, "You are beautiful."

"I have marks," Kurt complained and Blaine craned his neck to kiss him.

"You are beautiful," Blaine repeated, "It is becoming cold, perhaps we should go to the warmth of our caravan?"

Kurt agreed and allowed Blaine to pack up their mess before they headed up to their home hand in hand. Marlow and Anna were already locked away in their caravan, no doubt pouring over the books Blaine had purchased for them at the market. Blaine called through the door to make sure they were alright and was satisfied when they screamed for him to go away.

Blaine left the quilt, the pot and bowls just inside the door and saw that Kurt was already in the bed, lying quietly under the covers just watching Blaine bustle around with a smile. He lit the new fireplace and warmth spread immediately around the room. Satisfied Blaine took off his shoes and shirt, joining Kurt in the bed. They lay facing each other, kissing softly with one of Blaine's hands slowly caressing Kurt's now bare stomach and the other flat on the pillow with Kurt's head resting on it. Kurt smiled as Blaine's hand moved up to touch Kurt's face and moved forward to kiss him slowly, their lips moving together gently.

Their peace lasted for almost two months, Blaine swearing that the baby had doubled in size if Kurt's abdomen was any indication. He wouldn't tell Kurt this by any means as the beautiful man was lying with his eyes closed tucked under Blaine's arm as he read. A knock at the door interrupted their solitude and Blaine carefully pulled himself away from Kurt to answer.

"Good afternoon, may you be Blaine?" The man asked and Blaine nodded, "I hail from the Liala clan, my name be Morris. I have directions from Burt to send for his son and his husband."

"Is something wrong?" Blaine asked as he gestured to step out onto the steps.

"I am afraid Burt is deathly ill," Morris spoke in a low voice, "The doctor in town is under the belief he may not last the winter and he bids Kurt to him."

"I shall inform him," Blaine said, "I trust we will plan to travel after I give the news."

Blaine shut the door and looked over to Kurt sighing as he walked over.

"Who called?" Kurt said, his eyes still shut but a smile on his face as Blaine sat at the end of the bed.

"I do not want you to worry," Blaine whispered as Kurt moved around to look at him and he placed his book on the bench next to the bed out of the way, "Your father calls for you."

"Is there any particular reason?" Kurt asked sitting up to stretch his tired body.

"He is ill," Blaine told him and Kurt froze, "He said his name is Morris."

"Morris is my father's personal caller," Kurt said, his eyes wide, "We must leave immediately."

"Think about your condition," Blaine said quietly as Kurt hurried to move off the bed.

"My father is more important than our child," Kurt snapped and both men paused, "Blaine I did not mean that. I am so sorry. Our child is my world but I am worried."

"You are upset," Blaine said with a frown and Kurt began securing their belongings, "Kurt be reasonable, you are upset and dashing off in the middle of the afternoon is hardly going to allow us to shorten travelling time."

"Also," Blaine continued, "What about Nicolas and Harris with their children? What about my sisters? We have a need to plan."

Kurt had slowly stopped moving about and sat back down on the bed sighing, "You are correct as always."

"Thank you," Blaine said pulling him into a one-armed hug, "We will pack now and then we shall sit down with our clan."

"Okay," Kurt said softly and Blaine gave him a soft kiss.

That night they sat with the others of their clan in the chilly October weather, surrounding a warm fire. The babies were fast asleep; Anna holding a growing Matthew and Nicolas cradling Bentley.

"I am so sorry Kurt," Harris said gently referring to Kurt's father and his uncle.

"As I am cousin," Kurt replied in a dead tone.

"If you are well enough for travel we will come with you," Nicolas said firmly and looked to Harris.

"There is also no better time to inform you," Harris said quietly, "But we wish to travel. Nicolas is becoming restless in one place for so long, I wish to find work and we both wish for our children to see the country. So I believe after we have paid a visit to my uncle and Kurt has birthed, we will head out into the country."

"I agree," Blaine said, "Nicolas and I come from the same clan and I also yearn to see the country once more."

The plans were made that evening. They would empty the girls' caravan and leave it in town, only coming back to it if they needed it. Blaine, Kurt and Anna sat on the step and followed behind Harris' carriage where Marlow had perched. Nicolas was inside with the children. It took little over a week and Kurt was exceptionally tired.

"We are close are we not?" Kurt asked as Blaine massaged his sore back.

"We are very close," Blaine confirmed and kissed Kurt softly much to the delight of Anna and Marlow who were sleeping on mats below their bed, "Girls, go to sleep."

"I do hope I am treated like Kurt when I marry," Marlow giggled which even caused Kurt to laugh.

"If every man was like Blaine the world would have no war," Kurt replied which sent the girls into another round of giggles and Kurt felt Blaine smiling into his neck.

They arrived in the town at midday. As soon as Blaine had released the horses and led them to be fed and watered, Kurt was out of his seat in an instant, hurrying to the house where his father resided. He wrapped his arms protectively around his middle and wandered down the familiar hallway to his father's bedroom.

"Father," He whispered as he pushed the door open.

"Kurt," Burt said and immediately started coughing, "Morris called for you."

"Yes he did," Kurt replied, "Is your illness terrible?"

"It is just a common illness that took time to fight and my old age is not helping," Burt coughed and Blaine entered, "Hello Blaine."

"Hello Burt." Blaine greeted.

"Do not leave me," Kurt said, lying next to his coughing father on the bed.

"I am not leaving you for quite a time," Burt chuckled through his coughs, "Trust me my boy. I will be alive to see your children grow to be tall."

"I do Father, I do trust you."

Burt ruffled his hair, "Good boy. How has your pregnancy faired?"

"Very well," Kurt smiled and Blaine rubbed his back.

"Very good, your mother would have been proud," Burt said and Kurt's eyes turned sad.

"I know she would be," He mumbled, "I want her to be."

"If I am proud of you and the family you are creating your mother most certainly would have been," Burt informed him in a gruff voice, "Now you would have had a hard journey, why not go down to the parlour and relax?"

His night was mostly peaceful. Kurt made sure to check in on Burt once more before departing for bed. He fell asleep in Blaine's embrace, feeling Blaine's fingers trace soft patterns on his round abdomen which sent him straight to sleep.

Kurt woke in the darkness of his room, feeling a pain shoot through his lower half. He groaned loudly, effectively waking Blaine who sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking at Kurt.

"It hurts," Kurt panted, "Blaine it hurts."

Blaine watched the memories of the last time Kurt was in pain run through his head and panicked. He grabbed his clothes and threw them on before pulling his boots on roughly and did not even bother to put on a coat. He ran out into the freezing weather to get the town doctor. He returned breathless with the doctor still hurrying to catch up and saw Nicolas sitting on the bed talking to Kurt soothingly.

"Thank you Nicolas," Blaine said and Nicolas politely retreated to allow Blaine closer to Kurt.

"It is not customary for your husband to be present," The doctor informed the pair.

"We are not a customary pair," Blaine shot back as Kurt let out a shout and his hands tightened on his body.

"Blaine please," Kurt groaned, "Please."

"For you," Blaine said kissing his forehead, "You are so beautiful Kurt. I love you."

Kurt just groaned again and Blaine exited the room, shutting the door and sitting down against the wall outside. Harris joined him with Matthew in his arms, having woken with the noise.

"I was not allowed with Nicolas either time," Harris told him as Matthew made to crawl into Blaine's lap and Blaine flinched as Kurt screamed, "It was the hardest moment of my life."

"I understand now," Blaine replied as he pulled Matthew to his body thinking that very soon he would be cradling his own child.

Blaine sat in that position until well after the sun had risen. Harris had taken Matthew back to bed and nobody disturbed him. As midday drew close he heard Kurt's shouts increase and clenched his fists in an attempt to stay seated. Kurt let out one last scream and then silence fell before a tiny cry broke through his resolve.

The door creaked open moments later and Blaine looked up to see the doctor looking extremely tired but had a smile on his face. With a nod of approval from the man, Blaine shot up and into the room and his breath caught. Kurt was lying on the bed looking down at the small bundle he had in his arms. He looked up when Blaine entered giving him a tired smile and that was it for Blaine as he started crying. He slowly walked towards the bed and crawled up next to Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, "Blaine we have a daughter."

"She is beautiful," Blaine breathed with tears in his eyes as he looked down at his daughter in Kurt's arms, the tuft of black hair poking out from the blanket, "You are beautiful. Thank you for giving her life."

"She is as much yours as she is mine," Kurt told him, "We are your family."

"My family," Blaine sobbed into Kurt's neck, "I will do anything for you, anything."

"I love you Blaine," Kurt whispered placing a kiss to his curly hair.

"I love you too beautiful Kurt," Blaine replied and looked down at his daughter once more.

"You have yet to hold her," Kurt said softly and lifted her gently into Blaine's arms where she gurgled and Blaine laughed through his tears, "She is very quiet."

"I do not care if she is the quietest or loudest child in the country," Blaine said and looked down to see her blue eyes had opened, "She will have your eyes I am sure of it. Shall we clean you up and then allow people to see her?"

"Of course," Kurt replied and took his child back while Blaine moved around the room and replaced the sheets. Kurt washed in a tub and dressed in warmed clothes.

The first to enter were Anna and Marlow along with Nicolas, Harris and Burt. They all cooed at the sight of Kurt sitting up with Blaine next to him and their little girl cradled in Kurt's arms.

"What have you decided her name to be?" Burt asked and Kurt just smiled, looking from his beautiful girl to Blaine.

"Willow," Blaine informed him, "Willow Anna."

"That is pretty," Nicolas breathed and grinned as Harris whispered something into his ear, "She will be a beautiful girl."

"Why did you choose Willow? Anna I can understand but Willow?" Burt asked confused at the odd name.

"Blaine and I first met under a willow tree. We thought it would be appropriate," Kurt explained and looked to Blaine's sister, "Anna was also chosen because she has been so strong for Blaine through our journey to having a child and we thank you. You have been an amazing support at such a young age and will no doubt play an important role in Willow's life."

Anna was crying by the time Kurt had finished talking and nodded in a thank you. The group moved out to allow the new family time together. Blaine went down to fetch their meals and heard Willow's cries from halfway down the hallway but he did not rush to the scene instead standing in the doorway with bowls full of soup. He watched Kurt walking around the room as he rubbed Willow's back softly and hummed a melodious tune. Willow settled down and Kurt placed her within a cradle that Burt had sent as a gift. He turned around to see Blaine smiling.

"You were watching me," Kurt said with a grin and Blaine just nodded.

"My beautiful," Blaine said as he put the plates down on the rickety desk and pulled Kurt into a soft kiss followed by a warm embrace before whispering into his ear, "I could watch you for the rest of my life and I will. I _will_ watch you for the rest of my life."


	5. Final Note

**This is in response to anybody who finds the title or content of this story offensive.**

I apologise for the inaccuracies of this story as pointed out to me in a review.

It is news to me that 'Gypsy' is a racist term and through my research afterwards I found it is subjective, how people view the word. For instance I view the word as to describe travelling families and groups.

I found this: www(.)myamericanmeltingpot(.)blogspot(.)com / 2008 / 04 / is – gypsy – racist –word(.)html … remove the spaces and brackets to view. It demonstrates the many views of the term.

This is my 'verse and I pretty much make it up as I go; I distinctly wrote in the first chapter … "_I mean no offence to the gypsy culture, I'm actually in awe of it"_ … therefore if anything I write offends anybody then please, **don't read it.**

I must stress that 'Gypsy' is not meant to class a race but rather make mention to the people in my story. I 'romanticised' my story for the **sake of fanfiction** and do not mean offence to people who experience elements of this culture.

As I said, I made it up as I went along and by no means claim that I portray an exact culture at all. I cannot apologise enough if somebody is offended and it made me really upset to see an anonymous review telling me that my story is derogatory and I should rename it. This will only occur if more people are offended.

It is all fiction; the clans, the rituals, the relationships, the mpreg (obviously) … I took elements of the real culture and altered them to fit the situation.

So once again if anybody finds this offensive, don't review saying that just please PM me and we'll have a talk.

Now that is all said; thank you to those who read this story with an open mind.


End file.
